


Charles Hasn't Got a Clue

by with_a_j



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is Emma Woodhouse or Cher Horowitz, Erik is Mr. Knightley, F/M, M/M, based on jane austen, both Charles and Erik are blind to their feelings, hints of Loki/Emma, matchmaker! Charles, or clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_a_j/pseuds/with_a_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles likes to think that he understands his friends and the workings of their hearts so well that he enjoys playing matchmaker. He works to set up all his friends while forgoing setting up himself. Cue Charles not even having a clue as to what his own feelings are when it comes to his best friend Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jane Austen's Emma or Clueless, but not set in Georgian-Regency era or California in the 90's. Quite a few pairings drawn from XMFC and The Avengers.  
> This is also my first fanfiction in about 2 years and my first foray into the Marvel Universe and slash. So be gentle but still I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> Thanks to an amazing Beta in [Harenai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harenai/works/) Thanks to her this I hope is going to be an amazing story, with I hope characters that sound like they should.  
> Also thanks to [depravity-insanity](http://depravity-insanity.tumblr.com/) for reading this as well.

**CHAPTER 1**  

The meticulous clicking of keyboard keys and a soft beep from a robot are the only sounds in the silent room. Charles Xavier sits in the living room with Tony Stark, his best friend. Tony is doing _something_ to Charles’ laptop. Charles doesn’t bother asking; Tony would take all day to explain. It was better to leave Tony to his own devices, tinkering away as he pleased then to have him explain how exactly one should use the updated settings. Which was how Charles was when you got him talking about the thesis he was preparing for, get him started and he won’t shut up. That isn’t the only similarity between the two young men. Both are outgoing, the life of the party, – though Tony more so than Charles – they both come from very wealthy families and both are exceptionally smart.  All in all it was a match made in heaven when their mothers brought them together 24 years ago. 

Charles is poking one of Tony’s mini robots when their mothers walk in. 

“Hello boys.” Charles’ mother says before both women take a seat, their sons silently questioning their presence. 

The boys can see that they’re about to be dismissed from the room and so begin clearing up the space. Just as they are about to leave, Charles’ mother stops them. She looks over at the two boys. Tony with his short, black hair, dark eyes and goatee and her own son with brown hair that curls behind his ears, bright sky blue eyes, and pale freckled skin. For a moment, she wonders where those two babies went. She asks Tony how his classes went at school, yet cuts him off before he can really get going on all the things he built and designed. 

“Oh Charles, I want you to be around this week, your cousin Raven is coming for the summer.” 

Charles hasn’t seen Raven since he left for his first year of university. She had gone off to New York to study fashion and they had lost touch. Charles heard about her from his mother when they would speak weekly and Charles was always tired of hearing his mother praise his cousin. He knew that she had always wanted a daughter and so she lived vicariously through his aunt, Charles for once just wished that his mother would give him the same amount of attention. 

Charles is getting more and more irritated about hearing about his cousin that he blurts out, “Erik is going to teach me how to ride a motorcycle. I’m quite excited, in all honesty, and it’s so nice of him to offer me lessons. Did you know he bought that beauty with his own money? He scrimped for two whole months before finally heading down to the garage just around the corner. Does Raven know how to ride a motorcycle?” 

Charles had hoped to get a rise out of his mother, except she easily raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, face impartial of any other emotion. Obviously, it backfired. Tony, bursting out in laughter quickly drags Charles from the room, attempting to save the poor man from saying anything else lest he embarrasses himself. 

Charles is holding onto his hot mug of tea and idly flipping through a genetics journal article, when the scraping of the chair next to him draws his attention. Charles offers a bright smile to his other best friend and chuckles when he sees the bike helmet in Erik’s lap. He’s known Erik for 12 years now; he met him during the freshman year of high school when they were assigned desks next to each other in English. They bonded over a mutual love of chess and a dislike of Frankenstein. From that first meeting the pair was inseparable, often turning to each other as a source of comfort as well as fun. Erik was the second person Charles came out to after Tony, (who when Charles told him gave him a kiss on the lips and then dragged him out to a gay bar where they both got drunk and ended the night sitting in Tony’s room with Charles being interrogated). Erik for his part just smiled and draped his arm around Charles’ shoulder, good naturedly laughing at the shorter male. That night, Erik admitted to Charles that he was bi. On a drunken whim, the two of them experimented and decided in the morning that they were better off as friends, though they did discuss being able to sleep with each other on occasion. 

“I suppose you’ve heard the good news by now, the one about you offering me biking lessons,” Charles says sheepishly 

“Your mom may have mentioned it when I stopped by the house to find you. She told me just to make sure that we didn’t go too fast.” Erik tells Charles. “I also saw your mom Tony, she’s looking good.” 

At that Tony pulls his head away from the program he’s been working on to glare at Erik. 

“Hey, stay away from my mom, Lehnsherr. Charles’ mom on the other hand is fair game.” 

At Charles affronted face the other two bursts out laughing. 

“Charles, I heard Raven is coming by this summer,” Erik says once he and Tony have regained their composure. “Is she?” 

“Yes, she is.” Charles says dryly, rolling his eyes in mild irritation. 

“Come on Charles,” Tony starts, “You know you loved having Raven around. She was always a good time when we were younger, full of energy and willing to hang out with all the guys.” 

“Well, I did love having her around and I do love my cousin. I guess it’s still hard to come second to my mother and with Raven around it’ll feel more like that.” Charles says. 

“You’re still number one with us.” Erik says, a gentle smile across his face. “Anyway, Raven’s presence will serve to be an advantage. Now there’ll be an extra someone you can torture with all your thesis talk.” 

“Oi!” Charles says, shoving Erik’s arm. 

Erik gets up to grab a coffee and Tony turns back to the computer. He let’s out a ‘hmm’ at something and Charles nudges his leg for an answer. 

“It looks like Raven won’t be the only one coming upstate for the summer. Hank just sent an email asking if I’ve a got a spare room for him to crash in over the summer,” Tony tells Charles. “All we need to do now is get Natasha and Clint back from Europe, Steve from L.A., Bruce from Boston, Emma from Paris and Alex and Sean from Seattle and we’ll have the whole team back together! The parties this summer, Charles they are going to last for days!” 

“What parties?” Erik asks sitting back down with two mugs, one he pushes towards Charles. In return Charles’ too red lips break into a smile. 

“Well Hank is coming for the summer as well as Raven, and Tony was wishing the rest of our motely group of friends from high school would return because apparently the parties will be amazing.” 

Erik nods; he brings his coffee to his lips to hide the tightness of his lips. He doesn’t know why the mention of Hank always seems to bring out the jealous side in him. He knows that the younger boy is straight, but he has a deep connection with Charles mainly because of a shared interest in biology, which is something Erik has never shared with Charles. He also didn’t like the idea of Charles once again beginning to spendmuch more time than is necessary with the younger boy in the labs; it meant that he got to see less of his friend. Guiltily, he was happy when he and Charles left for Oxford four years ago and away from Hank, but unfortunately, being at university only brought a whole host of new guys for Charles and Erik doesn’t want to think about that. 

“Speaking of the group, it looks like the two youngest are back.” Tony says spotting the flaming red hair that can only belong to Sean Cassidy, followed by the blond of Alex Summers. 

“Oh, would you look at that,” Charles says sounding proud. “I think that trip to Seattle did something good for those two. I’m thinking that we may be getting the first glimpse of a new couple.” 

“You are joking right?” Erik asks, “Sean and Summers? Those two have known each other as long as you and Tony have known each other. They’re like brothers. Plus, the last time I heard, they were both straight.” 

“Firstly neither is straight, Alex is gay and Sean bi, and clearly you never bothered to find out more about our friends did you.” 

“That’s what I have you for dear. To tell me _these_ things.” Erik responds and Tony laughs from behind the computer screen. 

“Secondly, because they have known each other for so long a careful amount of influence was needed to push them in the right direction. Something easily managed during Skype sessions and emails with those two.” Charles tells Erik before he can ask how he influenced them being an ocean away. 

Erik shakes his head at Charles antics; of course Charles is a romantic. Even after everything he still believed in matchmaking and the power of true love. 

“It won’t happen, I’ll tell you now.” 

“Ten quid, sorry dollars says it does.” Charles immediately responds. 

“Done. Tony you’re the witness to this,” Erik pokes the computer genius, who just grunts in response. “I can’t wait to get that ten dollars from you.” 

The three finish their coffees and leave the café. Tony takes Charles’ computer, promising to return it the next day. Erik throws Charles the helmet and tells him that he has to prepare for his first riding lesson.  

* * *

Tony and Charles are walking down the street discussing Tony’s new tablet program. Charles is nodding in the appropriate places as he vaguely listens to Tony, he hears something about a holographic program and makes a sound interest. He gets a little more invested when Tony talks about how Charles can use it to study his molecules and genes. They are about to step into the new chain bookstore that opened earlier in the year; Charles wants to check out what selection it has on classics, when they bump into a ginger haired woman. She looks vaguely familiar but Charles can’t place her. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was heading,” Charles apologizes and hurriedly helps pick up books that lay scattered at their feet. He notices then that the woman is quite beautiful with pale blue eyes and a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. He looks up at Tony who also seems to have registered how attractive the woman is. 

“It’s alright.” The slight woman responds and accepts the books from Charles. “Thank you Charles.” 

Upon hearing his name from the woman standing before him, he raises an eyebrow. At his inquisitive look, the woman gives him a smile and introduces herself to the two men. 

“Virginia Potts, I went to high school with both of you and now I work at your company Mr. Stark.” 

“Virginia? I don’t remember a—oh Pepper Potts. You were on the student council every year and president for our last two, you did a lot of good during that time.” Charles tells her. He then shoots a glance at Tony who still hasn’t said anything and is just staring at Pepper. 

Charles knows that look, knows that his friend is finding the demure ginger increasingly attractive. He nudges Tony in the side so that his friend finally says something. 

“You work for Stark Industries? I thought I knew every gorgeous woman there.” Tony says, flashing her his trademark smile. 

Pepper rolls her eyes. “If you bothered to come out of your workshop when you’re at the company than I’m sure we would have met, sir.” 

“Sir? Oh, I like this one. I guess I’m just going to have to make more of an effort now, wouldn’t I? But then again, seeing how gorgeous you are, it’s probably not going to be an effort at all.” He smiles peevishly. “Not at all.” 

Pepper is about to respond when the chirping of her cellphone interrupts them. Pulling out the Stark Smart Phone, she quickly scrolls through the message. 

“I’m sorry to cut this short but I have to get back home. I’m being called back to the city tomorrow.” 

“Oh that’s a shame. Are you free this evening though for a bit?” Charles asks. “If you are, feel free to join us at the Tap House, we’re going for drinks with some friends. They’re an awfully nice bunch.” 

“If I’m free I’ll be there.” Pepper says. “Bye Charles, Mr. Stark.” 

“Call me Tony.” Tony calls and waves as Pepper rushes off. 

The minute Pepper is out of site Tony pulls out his tablet and accesses the Stark employee register. Charles shakes his head when he notices Tony’s blatant stalking. He vaguely hears Tony saying, “It’s not stalking if she’s one of my employee. I’m just being the good boss that I am by finding out certain information about her.” 

Charles is browsing through the Austen novels when Tony comes up next to him. 

“So did you finish transferring Pepper to being your personal assistant?” Charles asks. 

“Yea I did actually.” Tony asks giving Charles an appraising look. “How the _hell_ did you know what I was doing?” 

“Because I know you Tony, and you won’t let a beautiful woman like that slip past you.” Charles responds, not eve glancing at Tony. “Though remembering Pepper, she probably isn’t going to appreciate it. ” 

“Of course she will. I’ve taken her from Obadiah and now she’ll be working with the young, rich and devilishly handsome owner of Stark Industries.” Tony states, “If she is a little pissed though, can you smooth things over with your weird match making skills? Seriously, sometimes it’s like you can see inside people and plant these little ideas inside their heads or something. I swear you can.” 

Charles laughs at the comment. It’s been something of a joke between them, that Charles is a mind reader, it’s not true, it’s just that Charles has become pretty good at reading people – well people that he’s not interested in himself or people that he wants to make his boyfriend. 

“Well of course I’ll help you out Tony and I’m sure with the stunt that you just pulled Pepper will be sure to show up tonight to make her opinion on the switch quite vocally and in front of all our friends.” Charles tells Tony, offering him a pat on the arm. 

He takes his books and heads for the check out. Tony shoves in a Walking Dead graphic novel and Charles rolls his eyes as he pays. They step back out onto the street when they bump into Sean and Clint. The four exchange greetings with Tony and Charles welcoming Clint back from Europe. They tell Tony and Charles that they were on their way to catch lunch and that they are welcome to join. Tony accepts, stating that he could use a plate of fries. Heading off first Tony asks about Clint and Natasha’s cross Europe trip, Charles can hear Clint talking about how it was going to visit Nat’s grandmother and Tony lets out a laugh. 

“Uhhh Charles,” Sean starts and pauses pushing his red mess of hair away from his face. 

“Yes?” 

“I just wanted to say thanks.” Sean says and Charles looks at him quizzically. “For the advice you gave me. It kinda paid off.” Sean bites his lip and a blush creeps up his cheeks. 

“Oh? What advice would that be?” 

“The one where you said I should just take what I want. Use my voice and make a stand, well I did and it got me what I wanted.” 

“And what did you want?” Charles says needling Sean, getting a little annoyed at the vague responses from the younger man. 

Sean shoves Charles. “Alex, you ass.” 

“Ahh yes Summers. And I’m guessing he’s yours now?” 

“Yeah well… sort of. We’ve got a date tonight.” 

Charles clenches his fists, stopping himself from jumping up with joy. He can’t believe his meddling paid off, both for his friends and for himself financially, he can't wait to get the ten dollars off Erik. Charles instead pats Sean on the shoulder and tells him to join the rest of the group at the Tap House after the date. They catch up to Tony and Clint and the four guys head into the Fury Diner.

* * *

Charles is standing outside of the Tap House fiddling with his phone when Erik snatches it out of his hands. Charles just shakes his head and waits for Erik to return the item. He spares a glance at his friend and takes in the look. Erik looks incredibly tall in dark slim jeans, a black button down with the top buttons undone and his short, dark reddish-brown hair messed up to perfection. His blue-grey-green eyes are filled with mirth and he holds the phone out of Charles’ reach. 

“Hello Erik.” 

“Charles, what are you doing out here?” 

“Waiting for you and Tony to show up.” Charles responds. “Also patiently waiting to tell you that you owe me ten dollars.” 

“What?” Erik asks. “You mean Sean and Alex?” 

Charles nods and gives a cheeky smile to Erik. Charles holds out his hand for his money, but Erik just drops his own palm into the outstretched hand. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you a round instead.” 

“Oh that’s much better.” 

They are squabbling over the new episode of the Walking Dead when Tony comes up to them. He leads them into the Tap House and the group makes their way to their always-reserved booth. They can hear the music from the floor below, but they ignore the dance floor for sitting and waiting for their friends. 

Clint and Natasha are the next to arrive; behind them a sullenly looking Bruce follows. Immediately Charles and Tony monopolize Bruce with talk about Harvard and science-y things that Erik, Natasha and Clint choose to ignore and instead discuss about Europe. The first round of alcohol hits the table and everyone takes their drinks. They’re all laughing about a high school prank Tony pulled when Alex and Sean squeeze in next to Natasha. Charles smiles at them and watches how they pull a quick glance at each other before returning the smile. 

Erik on his way out of the booth to grab Charles special drink offers the two of them a pat on the shoulder and a quiet manly nod. He’s still a little bitter over the fact that once again Charles was able to see this thing between people, yet somehow can’t see Erik’s feelings. At the bar he bumps into Pepper, he remembers her from his time spent in the principal’s office and her being in there as President. They chat as he waits for Charles’ drink and he finds out that Pepper is there to see Tony, Erik can tell though that it’s not going to be a meeting that Tony will enjoy. He offers to escort her back to their booth and she accepts. On the way he literally bumps into Emma, who gives him a cold smile and an even colder, ‘hello’. It’s with his tail of two women that he finally gets back to the booth. 

“Look who I found at the bar.” Erik says setting the drink in front of Charles. “Pepper Potts and our dear friend Emma.” He doesn’t bother hiding the derision in his voice, it’s not a secret that Erik has never liked Emma, just tolerates her because Charles of course likes her and has known her since elementary school. 

“Emma, when did you get back from Paris?” Charles asks, “And it’s great to see you here Pepper.” 

Before Emma can respond, Pepper is pointing her finger at Tony. 

“What did you do?” She demands and Tony just offers a smirk in return. “I was preparing for my return to the city tomorrow when I got a call saying that there has been a change to my position, that I am now going to be working for you.” 

“I thought it only fitting that a woman such as yourself should work for the owner and CEO.” Tony replies, hoping for a good response but none comes. 

“I had a good thing going, but now you’ve gone and ruined that and from what I’ve heard about how you treated your last assistant, having her run around at all hours, ignoring her when she needed you and once apparently abandoned her at an event just to get away from some pushy CEOs. If this is what I can expect Mr. Stark I’d like to put in my resignation now.” Pepper says, folding her arms across her chest. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to find some nubile young woman to serve you.” 

Everyone is silent watching the Stark employee tell off the boss. Tony shoots a quick glance over to Charles and he can’t help but take pity on his friend. He stands from his spot and makes his way over to Pepper placing a hand on her arm. 

“Ignore Tony, he really only did this because I may have said that you were the type of woman that he needed to work with, someone strong, assertive and not willing to put up with his crap. I think he may have just taken it a little too far.” Charles tells Pepper and he can see that his words are calming her. “Think of it like this, with Tony as your boss you’ll have time to be here in Westchester with your family and also have the most power within Stark Industries, as we both know that Tony spends most of his time off in his private workroom.” 

“It still doesn't excuse what he did, I should have been asked.” 

“You should have, I agree. If though you remember Tony from high school, asking for something was never his strong suit. However, let him buy you a few drinks and the two of you can discuss your future.” Charles says and motions for Tony to come over. 

“Fine.” Pepper says and turns to walk back to the bar. 

Charles grabs Tony and tells him to be nice before letting him follow after Pepper. Watching them brings a smile to Charles’ lips; he’s interrupted in his musings by a tug on his sleeve. 

“Hello Emma.” Charles says, bending to drop a kiss on her cheek. 

“Charles, it’s great to see you! I can’t believe it’s been almost a year.” Emma responds and pulls Charles down next to her. 

Emma with her perfectly styled blonde curls and buxom chest would have most guys eating out of the palm of her hand. Though even if Charles weren’t gay he knows he wouldn’t be one of them, though he likes Emma he doesn’t think that he would ever have been attracted to her. His thoughts drift off to others that he’s been attracted to and how Emma possesses almost all the opposite qualities of those people. 

“Do you want to get another drink from the bar Charles?” Emma asks, after realizing that Charles once again isn’t paying attention to her. 

“Sorry love, I’ve still got this delicious drink that I won. I bet Erik about a certain couple and he doubted my judgement, so I was bought this as reward.” Charles answers, reaching across the table to pull the glass out of the circle Erik made with his arms to keep others from taking it. 

“Oh, well then I’ll just go get another.” Emma says, when she realizes that Charles isn’t going to go with her. 

“Of course.” Charles says and stands to let Emma pass. In doing so she brushes up against him and he doesn’t hide the fact that he pulls away. 

After Emma heads off to the bar, Charles takes back his spot next to Erik and quickly falls into another conversation, this time with Natasha and Bruce. They’re talking about Steve and how he’s doing as a personal bodyguard in L.A. From there the conversation steers back to Pepper, who in high school the one that knew her the best would have been Steve. They also all agree that if Pepper’s display tonight is anything to go by she will make an excellent partner for Tony, both professionally and personally. 

The rest of the evening passes in much the same way, with talk and drinks. Clint and Natasha regale the group with their epic paintball battle from their weekend in Budapest, Clint even pulls down his shirt to show the bruises on his collar bone. Bruce shyly admits to being forcibly removed from the lab for flipping a table when one of the undergrads destroyed some of his cultures. Everyone seems impressed that the normally reserved man lost it like that. 

Sean and Alex tell them about the ruckus they caused in a hipster café that has everyone splitting in the sides. Tony and Pepper eventually return to the table, but barely leave their own private discussion. There was talk of going to the dance floor below, but in the end no one wanted to leave the cosy atmosphere of the booth. It’s coming up close to 3 am when Charles lets out a yawn and soon the rest of the table is following suit. The bar tab is settled and the group heads for the exit. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sean and Alex all head for Bruce’s truck after saying their goodbyes. 

“Well I’ve got room for one, Charles do you want a ride since I’m heading in the same direction?” Tony asks, though he looks as though he would rather be taking Pepper. 

“I think I am going to crash at Erik’s. Why don’t you take Pepper home? It’s much safer then her having grab a cab.” 

“Of course, Miss Potts can I give you a lift?” Tony asks and both Erik and Charles are surprised that he skipped the innuendo of ride. 

“Sure. Charles, Erik; have a good night.” Pepper waves goodbye before both Tony and her walk off in the direction of his car. 

“That went better than I expected, I think it went better than Tony expected.” Charles says with a sense of pride. “I think that might just be the best work I’ve done.” 

“I think it’s time to get you home.” Erik says, as Charles pulls away from watching the retreating backs of Pepper and Tony. 

“I know I said I was staying at yours, but if you don’t want to that’s cool.” Charles tells Erik as they head towards Erik’s motorcycle. 

“Charles you know you’re always welcome at my place, plus Mom will love having you there for breakfast.” Erik says handing Charles the spare helmet. 

They make it back to Erik’s in one piece and are silent as they enter his basement apartment. By passing the couch Charles heads directly for Erik’s bed and flops down on it. 

“You don’t mind do you? Your couch is awful.” Charles asks. 

If sharing a bed hadn’t been a regular thing Erik would have minded, but as such, the two have shared a bed on numerous occasions and during some of those times they did actually sleep. 

Erik ignores the question and instead digs through his drawers and pulls out a t-shirt and shorts and tosses them to Charles, who quickly strips and puts on the outfit. He then drops back onto the bed. He’s silent as he watches Erik do the same. 

“Well now that Tony is taken care of, do you want me to work my magic for you Erik? I think it might be time for you to find someone, you can’t just be broody all the time.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks Charles; I don’t need your help getting a date. Also I am _not_ broody. Besides, people are attracted to the dark, silent types.” 

Charles scoffs, but doesn’t press the issue. He thinks about why he enjoys helping others find someone, yet hasn’t wanted to be with someone since junior year of his undergrad when he had his heart broken. 

“Erik do you think there is something wrong with me?” Charles asks and Erik just turns his head, baby blue eyes, meeting his own blue-grey-green ones. “I mean don’t you think it’s strange that I’ve avoided anything meaningful relationship wise? That I don't want to fall in love?” 

“Charles… there is nothing wrong with you. You had your heart broken in a terrible way and I can understand that you don’t want that to ever happen to you again.” He turns over on his side to look at his best friend. “One day you’ll find that guy who will make you fall in love again, he’ll be there to play chess with you and listen to your endless prattle on genetics.” 

Charles licks his lips and just gives his best friend a shy smile. 

“You ass.” Charles says, “but thank you.” 

“Any time Charles.” Erik replies and rolls back onto his back. “Now go to sleep.” 

Charles chuckles and settles down into the warmth of the blanket and the soft pillows. He’s asleep within moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my wonderful beta Harenai. All your work and comments have helped make this a great story and hopefully one that everyone enjoys.

The next two weeks are busy, with Charles helping his mother prepare for Raven’s summer stay, no matter how much he protested. He also spends a lot of time with Pepper and Tony, making sure that Tony isn’t found dismembered. By spending time with the two of them he is able to facilitate a better relationship between the pair. He’d noticed the way Pepper would shyly brush her hair away from her neck when Tony was talking to her. He’d also notice how his friend was mostly silent and attentive when Pepper was speaking to him. He’d been so good at helping them get along that he found ways to make himself scarce more frequently. 

When Charles wasn’t with Tony or helping his mother or with Erik who insisted that he fulfill his promise of teaching him how to properly drive the bike, he was in his private library working on his thesis. He figures having a first draft done before his return to school in the fall will mean that he will have more free time and less stress when he actually has to get down to doing the work. He’s just finishing up notes on another journal article when his phone beeps. 

<< _Upstairs, come and join. >>_ 

It’s from Tony, which means that Pepper is up there and most likely has been trying to get Tony to sign or do some other company stuff and it just hasn’t worked out. 

Stepping into the spacious kitchen he finds Tony sprawled in the breakfast nook with Pepper looking over at him, a smile on her face. So maybe Charles was wrong about Tony not cooperating with Pepper. 

“Tony, Pepper. What a lovely surprise. I didn’t think I would be seeing you until this evening, for dinner.” Charles says, dropping down next to Tony. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if you checked your emails like a normal person. You know, I told you we would be coming over early to rescue you from your school work.” 

Charles shakes his head and Pepper suppresses a chuckle. 

“Not everyone is as attached to their toys as you are Tony, most people don’t have their phones constantly beeping and reminding them they have emails,” She says. 

“You wound me.” Tony says, “Anyway, the other reason we stopped by is to see if you wanna come with us into the city for two weeks. We’re going to be… _working”_ Tony shudders at the word, “And then hauling Hank’s ass back here when we return. ” 

“I’d love to but I’m relegated to house duty. For some reason, mother thinks that my presence at home will make preparations for Raven’s arrival better. She’s also coming in soon; I’m thinking around the time that you will be coming back.” Charles sighs as he pushes his hair away from his eyes. “But you two go ahead to the city, enjoy yourselves.” 

Charles is about to offer refreshments when Pepper’s phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it. He suppresses a chuckle as he catches Tony checking out her ass as she stands. 

“So?” Charles asks. 

“So what?” Tony responds. 

“Come on Tony, how are things going between you and the lovely Miss. Potts?” 

“Surprisingly, really well. She no longer wants to harm me or my person. And frankly, I’ve actually gotten a lot better at dealing with the company stuff since she’s been around.” Tony answers, which only gets a raised eyebrow from Charles. “As for the romantic stuff I think we’re getting there. I’m just not entirely sure what to do. You know me Charles, I’m a love ‘em and leave ‘em type. But with Pepper I don’t want to be.” 

“That’s good to hear, because if you were going to treat her like you’ve done other women I would have to insist that you stop trying to pursue her romantically and just keep her as an employee.” Charles tells Tony. “Though I think with the two of you spending a few days in the city, I’m sure you can find the time and the means to take her out and some place that you wouldn’t take anyone else. Take her to that burger place by NYU, the one you took me to.” 

“That little place? That looks run down on the outside, but is actually amazing inside.” 

“Yes that’s the one! It’ll be something that she wasn’t expecting and also if you work in the story about your father and you going there, I’m sure it will all work out in your favour.” 

“Charles you are a genius. I don’t know how I would survive with you!” 

“Don’t worry, I’d keep you alive Tony.” Pepper says returning to the room, “the company needs someone to act as its image.” 

Following behind Pepper is Erik who greets Tony and then settles in next to Charles, draping his arm across Charles’ shoulders. 

“Who was that who called?” Tony asks. 

 “Obadiah, he said something about numbers, meetings and overseas clients. He asked if we would be willing to come in tonight.” Pepper answers and Tony let’s out a sound of disappointment. 

“Sure, sure.” Tony says standing from his spot. “Charles it’s been wonderful as always. Erik I’m sorry I couldn’t chat but I’ve gottta go, I’m kind of a big deal.” Tony says as he follows Pepper out of the door. 

Erik glances at Charles and it looks as though Charles is the fat cat who got all the cream, if the broad smile on his face is anything to go by. A swift jab into the soft sweater brings Charles attention to him. 

“What’s with the grin, Charles?” 

“ _That_ is going to be such a good relationship. That chance meeting the other day was perfect, and with all my extra help, it’s no wonder these two will work out.” Charles says, leaning back against Erik, his smugness radiating out from him. 

“Charles, firstly if anything does happen between those two it’s not because of your meddling, but because Tony finally pulled his head out of his ass and saw that Pepper is the one woman who can stand up two him and second it will happen because they both want it to happen,” Erik replies. 

Charles just ignores Erik’s comment with a shake of his head. 

“So what have you come to bother me with today?” Charles asks. 

Erik shifts so Charles is tucked under his arm. “Bother you, Charles you know I never bother you. I got bored of sitting at home and thought that you would have something going on.” 

“No I was working, but Tony interrupted.” Charles answers. A moment passes where Charles thinks that he could use some _relaxing_ and his grin looks almost devious. A raised eyebrow from Erik shows that he got that message. 

However he jumps up from his spot and says, “Let’s go to the pool!” 

“I knew I stayed friends with you for all these years for some reason.” Erik says, supressing an urge to drag Charles back to his bedroom. “Bathing suits and out in the yard in 10.” 

The two young men head for the pool house and quickly change into their swim gear. Erik beats Charles into the water, showing off with a perfect swan dive. Charles follows after with a cannonball. Erik is laughing when Charles breaks the surface. At that, Charles heads over to his friend and dunks him. The two are floating around with Erik’s foot on Charles’ water lounge keeping them together, their eyes closed and soaking up the sun. It’s because of this they don’t notice the six people who have silently crept into the backyard; all they feel is the splash of water and then being overturned. Both of them come up sputtering and staring into the laughing faces of Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Sean and Alex. 

“Steve!” Erik and Charles call in unison before swimming over to their blonde friend, who after a few years in California looks like he stepped out of an Abercrombie ad. Charles appreciates the tanned skin and the lean muscles. 

Erik and Charles catch up with Steve, trying to guess who some of his more famous clients have been. Bruce steals a water lounge and the other four challenge each other in a game of chicken. With Clint and Natasha declared winners and Sean and Alex looking like soaked kittens Erik starts a game of Marco Polo. As Charles is escaping the slippery fingers of his friend he can’t help but think that this is going to be one great summer.

 

* * *

  

The ringing of the bell over the door draws Charles’ attention; he’s in the second hand bookstore browsing titles, after deciding that the new chain bookstore had nothing on this quaint little place. 

His week had been mostly friend free with Tony and Pepper in the city, Erik to Long Island with his mother, Sean and Alex off exploring their new relationship and the others busy with jobs and family; Charles had felt alone and that he had been cooped up in the house for too long. So, he had taken the afternoon to seek even more solitude amongst the old books at the little known store. 

Remembering the bell, Charles steps out from between the stacks; he’s silent as he watches a slim, dark haired man skim his hands over the shelf. The man turns and Charles gets a glimpse of a pale face, sharp cheekbones and angular jaw. He’s handsome Charles thinks and even if he wasn’t Charles wants to know how this stranger found his oasis. 

“Hello, can I help you?” Charles asks, stepping out from his hiding spot.

 “Oh, hello.” The man replies and Charles is surprised to hear a fellow Englishman. “I’m just looking, I found this place by accident and being a book lover it would have been remiss of me if I didn’t stop in.”

“I felt the same when I first found it. I saw the antique sign and the window displaying beautiful antique books and it was as if I couldn’t control myself,” Charles responds, rambling a little. He takes a step closer to the man, extending his hand. “Charles Xavier.” 

“Loki Laufeyson.” The man replies, grasping the offered palm. Charles notes the long fingers, that seem to be a few degrees colder then they should. 

“Laufeyson? That’s an interesting name. Are you new in the city?” Charles asks, knowing full well that the man was, but wanting to know how he came to be in Westchester. 

“Yes, I’m actually staying with old family friends, but violent video games, non-stop talk of sports and general lack of anything cultural were beginning to grate on me so I made my escape.” 

“I can understand that. I’ve escaped both my thesis work and my nagging mother.” Charles tells Loki, who seems to smile in sympathy. 

“At least you have a desire to study, those who I spend time with here wouldn’t know a book unless you converted it into some kind of video game.” Loki says, a hint of sarcasm dropping into his voice and Charles smiles. 

Now facing the man he takes in the sharpness of Loki’s jawline and green eyes that seem to taunt. He also appreciates the well-cut black trousers, crisp white button down and black waistcoat an outfit that seems to be contradictory to the black hair pulled into a low ponytail. Still Charles can’t deny that put all together Loki is quite attractive. 

“So as you seem to be free right now would you care for a tour? Maybe a cup of tea?” Charles asks. 

Loki looks sceptical at this, and moves in closer to Charles who nearly backs into a shelf. At this angle Loki seems to tower over the shorted man, though Charles knows this happens with a few men and is used to being looked down on especially when he stands next to Erik. Charles doesn’t know what Loki is looking for but he can see the moment when he seems to decide that because he found Charles in a used book store so out of the way, Charles will be able to show him other hidden gems of the city. Perhaps provide company those he left can’t, though Charles doubts that anyone could be that boring. 

“As long as you promise no sports bars, no talk of video games and can construct sentences using a vocabulary that consists of more than one syllable words then I’d be willing to spend the afternoon with you.” Loki says which earns a smile from Charles. 

“Stimulating company is what I want.” 

Charles nearly shivers with the way those final words dripped from Loki’s mouth, he clears his throat as the taller man backs away. 

“No sports bars, and my vocabulary is quite extensive.” Charles replies, stepping towards the door. “First, I must show you this wonderful café that makes the finest tea, they import from across Asia and Europe and serve it in pots rather than paper cups.” 

Charles leads Loki back onto the street, but turns away from the main road and heads down what appears to be an alley. As they walk they discuss everything from their shared time in England, Charles tells Loki of his childhood summers spent in Oxfordshire, the two years of elementary school and his current university endeavours which explain his English accent. Charles however shies away from the topic of his family. They talk of their shared interest in the field of science, Loki explains his the research he is doing for his masters in physics. Loki talks around the topic of his family and makes vague comments on the people he is staying with, though he does mention that he does at times like their company. For his Charles fully indulges his love of speaking by giving a brief history of his closest circle.   

After a delicious snack of scones and tea and an intense game of checkers Loki and Charles part ways with Charles promising to meet Loki at the Tap House later that evening. As he walks off back to his car Charles sends out a mass text to his friends still in Westchester saying to meet at the Tap House that night. 

 

* * *

 

“And the short blonde over by the bar is Alex.” Charles finishes introducing everyone at the table to Loki. 

Everyone welcomes Loki, but Charles can see they are a little wary of a new person joining the group. However he knows that they all trust his judgement and if he deems a person good the rest of the group will follow his lead. 

“Now let’s get ourselves some drinks.” Charles says and guides Loki to the bar. 

On their way they are stopped by a blonde, muscled man, maybe an inch taller than Loki. When the blonde seems to recognise whom he’s run into his face breaks into a smile and his blue eyes light up. 

“Loki!” The blonde exclaims, another English accent. “And who is your friend?” 

“Charles, Thor. Thor, Charles.” Loki says with a grimace. 

“Hello Thor. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charles Xavier.” Charles says extending his hand, which Thor then shakes enthusiastically. 

“So you’re the one who stole Loki for the afternoon.” Thor says and Charles looks up at Loki. 

“He didn’t steal me you oaf. I left because I needed to get away from you and your heathen friends.” Loki says. 

At this Thor lets out a laugh. “You only call us that when we beat you at Mario Kart.” 

Loki rolls his eyes and attempts to walk away but Charles and Thor block him in. 

“So Thor, you're the one who Loki is spending the summer with? I take it your from Westchester.” 

“Yes and yes. I’ve lived here since high school, after my family moved from London.” Thor answers. His smile is bright as if moving to New York was one of the greatest moments of his life. However Charles catches a quick flicker of the blonde’s eyes to Loki and he sees a hint of sadness there, perhaps the move created a divide between the two. 

“As have I, but I haven’t ever seen you around.” 

“Well I was homeschooled and then began learning about the family business, All-Far Designs.” 

“For all the good it will do you.” Loki mumbles under his breath. 

“All-far Designs. I think my friend Erik did an internship there last summer, you’re Thor Odinson right?” Charles asks Thor. 

“Yes and if it’s Lehnsher, then yes, and I remember him. He was quite good.” Thor’s smile seems to return as he talks about work. 

“Ah, so it is the same person, unfortunately he never mentioned you.” Charles tells Thor, if sounding a little angry. Erik has never kept an acquaintance from him; they both know all the same people. 

Thor just shrugs it off and once again focuses his attention on Loki asking him to join his group of friends. Loki declines and tells Thor that he will be spending the night with the people that Charles introduced him to. Thor nods and walks off looking a little dejected. Charles can see the brightness in his smile dim as Loki rejects his offer. 

When Thor is absorbed by the crowd, Charles asks Loki how he actually came to know the Odison family and why he spends his summers with them. It was one topic Loki hadn’t discussed earlier in the day. Charles sees Loki hesitate and the slight flare of his nostrils make it known that Charles may have hit a nerve. 

“I’ve known Thor since I was an infant and he, two years older. Our parents were family friends so we spent a lot of time together.” Loki tells Charles a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. “We were inseparable for 13 years and then his parents decided to move control of the company to New York and moved here. After that we were relegated to spending summers together, here and at home, and I know I don’t have to come anymore I do like seeing my godparents, Odin and Frigga and well it’s prudent to speak with Thor’s father about my future running the London branch of the company.” 

“That is quite a family history. Sounds very much like my relationship with Tony, although my stay away from him lasted two years so we weren’t forever separated by an ocean.” Charles tells Loki. 

Loki nods, though Charles really doesn’t think that he cares. 

The two then finally push their way bar order their drinks and then re-join their group. Returning to the booth they find a new occupant, Emma, who was the only not to respond to Charles’ earlier text. Once again introductions are made and everyone settles into conversations, mostly complaints about annoying bosses and even more annoying customers. Slowly though people drop out of the table and head downstairs to the dance floor. 

Charles is about to make his exit to the washroom when an arm stops him. 

“Charles come dance with me.” Emma whispers in his ear. 

Charles pulls away and responds, “I’m actually headed to the restroom. Though I am sure that Loki would enjoy your company on the dance floor.” 

Loki being polite offers his arm and Emma accepts and the two make their way down the stairs. After watching the two walk off Charles makes his escape to the washroom, on his way back he is waylaid by Sean and Alex who pull him off to join them on the dance floor for a few songs.  When the heat becomes too much the group return to the booth to refresh their drinks. At the table they find Loki and Emma deep in conversation, Charles breaks into a secret smile. Even when Charles and the others sit down, Loki and Emma don’t break away from their conversation. 

At one point Thor passed by the booth. It seemed that he wanted to speak with Loki, but when he noticed the dark haired man in conversation with Emma his face seemed to close. He tells Charles to let Loki know that when Loki wants to return home to find Thor and they will go. Charles wants to reach out to offer a comforting hand to the tall blonde, but he doesn’t know the man and he can’t say that Thor would appreciate it. 

After that the group makes another trip to the dance floor, though they leave Emma and Loki in the booth. Charles finds himself pressed up against a lanky, blue-eyed man and he doesn’t seem to mind the cat-call from Alex. However when the man motions for Charles to follow him, Charles politely declines as much as one can on a crowded and loud dance floor. 

Soon after 2am the night draws to a close. Emma offers to give Charles a lift back up to his house, but he turns her down saying that he was going to be getting a lift from Sean. Emma then stalks off towards her car after saying her goodbyes. Charles watches Loki watch the swing of Emma’s hips as she leaves. Loki texted Thor and told him to meet him at the entrance so that he would take him home. Charles says goodbye to them and promises to call Loki tomorrow, before rushing off to Sean’s waiting car.

  

* * *

 

Over Saturday and Sunday Charles and Loki spent the majority of the days together, mostly locked in chess matches or enjoying the equipment of Charles private lab. When they were out they happened to run into Emma, which gave Charles the chance to observe his new friend and his old one. What he did notice was a blooming interest between the blonde woman and raven-haired man. Emma was more flirtatious and her outfits becoming more form fitting, Loki though outwardly not changing his voice when he spoke with Emma was gentle almost enjoyable. What Charles doesn’t know though is how Loki spends the rest of his time with Thor and for all the insults he throws at the muscled blonde, he really is quite fond of his friend. 

It’s late Monday and Charles is laying across his bed with his hands covering his eyes when suddenly a weight drops on him. He opens his eye to the sight of Erik’s hair. 

“Have you even left this room these past few days?” Erik asks. 

“Yes actually, I have.” Charles says, rolling over so Erik drops off of him. “I actually made a new friend.” 

“ _You found a new friend._ ” Erik says, the words dripping with sarcasm. 

“Don’t be mean just because people like me. If you smiled more and were a little more open you’d make friends just as easily,” Charles says, poking Erik in the side. 

“So… this new friend of yours, are you going to introduce him to me?” 

“Of course. Though, you’ve already got a mutual friend between the both of you.” 

“I do?” Erik asks, now wondering who this new person is. 

“Yea, he’s a good friend of Thor Odinson. I believe you know him.” Charles says. 

“So you met Loki then.” Erik says working out the person that Charles met. When Charles gives him a quizzical look, Erik explains how he knows Loki. “Thor told me about his friend when I’d run into him at All-Far. The way that he talked about Loki I thought that they were a couple, but when he said that they were just friends he did get this dejected look, but I let the matter drop.” 

“Interesting.” Charles replies. “So how was the family visit?” 

“The same as always. My aunts stuffing me with food while telling me that they know some very nice Jewish girls for me and that the next time I come to visit they will invite them over. It seems that they think that I need to settle down.” 

“I seriously think you should take me next time and tell that I’m your boyfriend, it will probably stop them.” 

“No Charles it won’t, if anything it will open up a whole other host of possible love interests for me.” Erik says, trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks at the thought of introducing Charles as his boyfriend. 

Charles just shrugs and rolls onto his stomach. He and Erik sit in the quiet of his room and Charles just enjoys being with his friend. It’s when his stomach grumbles loudly that either of them moves. 

“I take it you’ve been neglecting the kitchen,” Erik states and Charles buries his head. “I swear if I’m not around to tell you to eat I think you would starve. Come on, I’ll order pizza and you can set up the chess board, I need both the fuel and the stimulation after being away.” 

Charles sits up, smiling at his friend. “And people say that I can read minds, you plucked that right out of mine.” 

Erik just laughs and grabs Charles’ hands to lead him out of the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and chapter 4 are meant to be happening almost parallel to one another. Both take place in the same day.
> 
> Once again a big shout out to Harenai who is making my writing better!

Erik is taking his normal morning run through the streets of Westchester when he hears the pounding of another runner coming up behind him. He slows down to see if this fellow morning runner will pass him, what he isn’t expecting is a hand to touch his shoulder. The slight touch causes him to stumble, but a warm palm grabbing his elbow braces him. Turning to face the person, Erik smiles when notices it’s Thor. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Thor apologises. 

“It’s fine, I was just assuming that who ever was running was going to pass me, not stop me.” Erik replies catching his breath. “So how have you been Thor?” 

“I’ve been good. Working at the company has gotten a lot easier and I’m enjoying running my own team.” 

Thor makes a motion to indicate that they should continue their workout so they set off at a leisurely jog. 

“A step up from just being a shadow.” Erik says. “I must say I was quite impressed with the company and I enjoyed my time there last summer.” 

“You’re welcome to come back when you’ve finished your schooling. I’ll keep a spot open for you on my team if you decide to move back to stateside permanently.” Thor tells Erik. 

By the look that Erik catches from the blonde he can see that it is a serious offer and he may just consider it. He will, however, have to convince Charles to return to New York though. 

“Why didn’t you submit an application to intern this year?” Thor asks. 

“I was going to but I was asked to work on a special project at school and I just forgot to get one in. Also I think I wanted a summer free, the first one since eighth grade.” 

“I wish I had that, but father thinks that I need to spend my time still doing work.” Thor says, “But I am lucky that I have Loki to occupy my time, that is if he isn’t spending all his time with his new friend, Charles.” 

Erik picks up on the resigned sadness in Thor’s voice about not being able to spend time with Loki; he also hears the notes of Jealousy when Thor mentions Charles. Looking that the blonde Erik sees his eyebrows knit. 

“Yeah Charles, he told me he made a new friend though I am surprised that it was Loki.” Erik says between pants. “Charles has a tendency to be monopolizing with new friends that he makes, it’s how he’s always been. Wanting to ingratiate the new friend with the old and that means he spends a lot of time with the new friend. I’ll see if I can make sure that he doesn’t keep Loki attached to his side.” Erik answers. He knows what Charles is like when a new person comes into the picture, and occasionally Charles needed to be reminded not to latch onto every new person as if they belonged to him. 

“Thank you my friend.” 

Erik and Thor continue their run and speaking fades in and out as they focus on their breathing. On the last 200m just before town Thor asks if Erik would like to join him for breakfast, Erik agrees and they put on extra speed to the Hilltop Diner. Seated and enjoying glasses of orange juice they strike up another conversation. 

“Why doesn’t Loki join you on your runs? You told me that he used to.” Erik asks. 

Thor looks down at the tabletop, runs his finger along the edge of the paper place mat. 

“We haven’t spent much time together since last summer. I was logging more time at the office and I also was hanging out a lot with my other friends. I wasn’t able to dedicate as much time with Loki, but I always ended the nights talking with him. Things really started to change just before he returned to London and since he’s come back there is still this odd tension between us.” Thor says. “I thought it was the jealousy of me not having much time for him last year and I think now it’s something else and I’m not sure what. It’s as if he has this switch. One minute he’ll be as he used to playful and mischievous and then the next cruel and cold.” 

“Maybe he was feeling abandoned last summer and he’s getting back at you this way? Or it could be something else? If he is still the same Loki at times but then changes maybe he just needs to spend time with the old Thor?” Erik offers. 

“Perhaps.” Thor nods and then pauses, lips turning down in contemplation. “I must admit something.” 

Again Thor pauses and as a distraction finishes off the remainder of his orange juice. Erik averts his eyes in hopes that it will give Thor a sense of privacy for his next thought. 

“I must admit that last summer as it came to a close I started to see Loki as something more than just a friend. As we would talk well into the nights I began to notice things about him, things that I commonly notice about women.” Thor stops to look up at Erik, who offers him an encouraging nod to continue. “It scared me and I think I may have confused both Loki and myself with certain actions.” 

“Actions?” Erik leaves the word hanging. 

“Nothing sexual, but I became more affectionate in my touches, I think even some of my words could have been misconstrued, though I think what really did it was the conversation we had about relationships and that I was open and perhaps willing to be with a man if I found that I was attracted to him. It was at this point that I looked to Loki and his eyes were wide and yet the rest of his face told me nothing. We stared at each other and then when I thought he might reach in for a kiss I panicked and abandoned him in his room with an insensitive comment about something or other. It was after that night that things began to change.” 

Erik is speechless; he doesn't know what to say in this situation. Its Charles with his kindness and sympathy that is good with helping people explore and confront their feelings. Erik is good for a pat on the shoulder and hard push in the right direction. Maybe he can do that for Thor. Though he doesn’t know the hulking blonde very well he thinks that Thor probably deals better with the direct approach than being twisted up in words. 

“Did you tell Loki how you felt at any point after that conversation?” Erik asks and Thor shakes his head. “Do you still have these feelings for him?” 

“I do.” Thor admits, a blush painting across his cheeks. 

“Then the way to go about this is to try. Tell him how you feel and then ask him out, based on what you’ve told me I think that he might just be hiding his own feelings for you as well.” Erik says with finality. “Though you may have to work for it if he denies you, because even if he has feelings for you if you’ve made him feel defensive he might not be so forgiving.”

“You are correct in that, Lehnsherr. Loki is not one to forgive anyone for doing wrong by him.” Thor says with a slight laugh. “Thank you, Lehnsherr, it was good to tell someone about this.”

Thor and Erik finish their breakfasts over talk of architecture and design. They part ways after exchanging phone numbers and plans to meet about a potential collaboration on a few designs that Thor has been planning. It’s with a knowing smirk that Erik watches Thor leave thinking about how he is going to tell Charles that he also knows how to inspire people to admit their feelings for another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to Harenai for betaing.
> 
> Also this chapter runs parallel to Chapter 3.

Charles is sitting with Emma and Loki in one of the more upscale restaurants in the city. Emma had chosen the venue and Charles went along with it, hoping the agreeable gesture would facilitate more bonding between Emma and Loki. Charles is baffled as to why Emma invited him along, when most of the time has been spent with her speaking to Loki, but such is the way of Emma that Charles has stopped trying to read into her actions. He does join in when the discussion turns to Europe and in this the three companions have a lot to talk about. Slowly though lunch comes to a close and Emma leaves in her white Beamer, leaving Loki and Charles to wander along by themselves. 

“Would you like some tea, my friend?” Charles asks. 

“I’d love some. Darwin’s?” Loki replies. 

“Where else?” 

The pair detour through a side street before coming out to face their now frequent meeting place. Loki leads the way in and motions for Charles to sit while he places their order. Charles of course, obliges and picks up a game of rummikub on the way. Loki seats himself opposite Charles and the two begin their game. Charles keeps silent but the urge to ask Loki what he thinks about Emma is overwhelming, he makes it through half the game before the dam breaks. 

“What do you think about Emma?” 

“Attractive, intelligent, witty and above all a she possesses a mind that is cunning. Very much a great person to know.” Loki answers honestly. 

“I know all that about her, but what do you think about her beyond that.” Charles asks, wanting Loki to be the one to delve into the conversation about potentially being with Emma. 

“She has challenged me in new ways. I thought for the longest time I would never be able to match someone whose eloquence and use of word play would match mine, but Emma may just be the person to do that. It is also good that she is a very sexy woman and she uses her assets to their fullest, though not in an indiscreet way. **”** Loki tells Charles. 

“So… do you think you could see something more than friendship with her?” Charles asks, before taking a bite out of his chocolate brownie. 

“I could. I mean she would be the most compatible person to be with.” Loki responds, laying down a winning set in the game. 

Charles pouts in frustration at the ambivalence to the answer. He can see that there is an attachment there, all he has to do is force it a little and all will be well. 

“Is the reason you haven’t pursued Emma because there is another you have your heart set on?” Charles hopes that this will give him information on how to approach this situation. 

In place of answering a hint of red spreads across the bridge of Loki’s nose and his cheeks. Charles’ eyes widen and he knows that there is someone. 

“I do have to admit that I _may_ have had feelings for someone, I thought that they would dissipate with my return to England last year and they did for a while, but being back here they have resurfaced.” 

Charles knew in that confession that Loki was speaking of Thor, who else did Loki really know here that would prompt this type of reaction. He checks himself before blurting out Thor’s name; he needs to find out exactly where Loki’s and perhaps Thor’s feelings lie. 

“This person seems to have quite the hold on you, if your feelings have held for over a year.” 

Loki gives a minute nod, still avoiding looking up at Charles. 

“Have you told this person that you feel something for them? Have they made any return of your feelings?” 

“No. I feel that if I were to hint at my attraction I would be rebuffed and most severely mocked. Not by this person, but by his peers and…” Loki stops. He realizes that he just gave away more than he intended and he looks frustrated, it’s as though his slip was caused by these feelings and he’s angry with himself. 

“He?” Another small nod from Loki and Charles now needs to ask, “Would this person happen to be Thor?” 

“It is. Though I am not sure why I’ve developed these feelings. Yes we have known one another for what seems like millennia, but as we grew up we grew apart.” Loki admits. “Maybe that is all it is. I’d known Thor for so long that last summer when I was feeling lonely he was there to cheer me up and I perhaps transferred feelings of friendship to something a little more.” 

“And you never mentioned this attraction to him last year?” 

“No, I wanted to and I had all the words to tell him, but I couldn’t get them out. I knew that he wouldn’t ridicule me for that, but his friends that blundering group would and being unsure, not knowing how Thor would react to that kind of attention I kept it to myself.” Loki takes a sip of his tea before continuing, “I did think at one point last summer that Thor reciprocated those feelings. He was telling me how he could date a man if he felt a connection with them and it was in that moment that I was going to admit my own desires, but he immediately stood and I quote said: ‘Lucky for me though it would be a million to one shot that it would happen. I don’t think any man could interest me.’ He then fled my room, and started to avoid me.” 

Charles is silent for a moment and watches as Loki pushes a biscuit around on his plate. He knows that he should feel sympathetic towards his friend’s feelings, yet he sees an opening to push Emma into Loki’s line of thought takes it. 

“That sounds just awful. I don’t know how I would have dealt if Tony or Erik were so cavalier with my emotions. Also I’m not sure what kind of person would let their friends ridicule the person they claim to be their best friend, it seems very insensitive.” Charles says with a hint of anger. “From what you’ve told me Thor doesn’t always think before he speaks and has said some things that we hurtful towards you, so it stands to reason that he is much the same as his friends and even if her weren’t to say something outright, his silence would be just as bad. Is that really the type of person that you want to be with?” Charles asks. 

“It’s most certainly not, though he has always been the exception to everything that I have ever done. It makes sense that he would be the exception for the type of person that I would want to be in a relationship with.” Loki challenges, unsure as to why he is defending his affections when it seems clear that Thor would not return them. 

“What about trying to be with someone else? Someone that engages you mentally, someone to have a genuine and interesting conversation with. And probably best of all you get along with all their friends.” 

“Are you offering yourself Charles?” Loki raises an eyebrow and leans in towards Charles, his face taking on a suggestive countenance. 

Charles pulls back and his cheeks flame red and he fumbles his words for a moment. 

“Though I am flattered at the attention and make no mistake that if it were the case I would not be shy in telling you my interest. I have someone else in mind.” 

“Really? Who?” 

 “I’m almost positive that Emma would make a great girlfriend for you. And from what you’ve told me she seems to fit into the type of person that you would go for.” Charles suggests hopefully. 

“Emma? You think that I should be with Emma?” Loki asks. 

“Of course! I’ve noticed the two of you during out various lunches and afternoons spent in her company and she is definitely interested, most of the time she is in conversation with you.” Charles pushes. “Besides how could she not be attracted to you? You’re attractive and very well spoken. Any person would be happy to have you.” 

“Even you Charles? Because I’m still not convinced that you aren't the one who wants to be with me.” Loki asks teasingly and receives a chuckle and headshake from Charles. 

“Again If I were looking to attach myself to someone you would definitely be in the running my friend.” 

Loki lets out a loud laugh and Charles joins in. 

“Now what we must do is find the perfect time for you to ask out Emma. I would suggest doing it immediately, but I know that there has to be a little build up. We’ve laid the foundation for a friendship, now let us try to subvert that in the direction of significant other.” Charles starts. 

“Charles it shouldn’t be that hard. You forget that I am very talented at persuading people and though Emma is a hard one to crack I am sure that over the next week or so I should be able to secure myself a date.” 

“You sound just like her. The two of you really will be wonderful together.” Charles says, offering a wide grin to Loki. “With that sorted, how about another pot of tea and another round?” 

“Sounds marvellous.”


	5. Chatpter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The advice given in the last two chapters comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Harenai... you are an amazing Beta!!
> 
> Also this might be the last update until the new year. This is because of my travel plans for Christmas... I will be doing a 2 week tour of Japan - so my writing time may be limited. I also want to give my beta a break to enjoy the holidays.

“Do I really have to learn how to ride?” Charles almost whines. 

He’s come to realize that he shouldn’t have made any comment about wanting to ride the bike, or well, should have at least tried to find a way so that Erik would have let him off the hook. They’d been at this for the last few hours, with Charles hesitating to even take the motorcycle farther than a few meters. Each time that he stopped he would glance over at Erik with a sheepish smile. Erik in return would walk over and encourage Charles to try again going a little farther. 

Erik has, the whole time, been incredibly patient, but he is itching to force Charles to actually start the engine and ride the bike, as it should be done. Every time Charles hesitates Erik rolls his eyes in frustration, yet he clenches his fist in worry over Charles falling over and hurting himself or damaging his bike. The last pass had been a little better, with Charles going a little farther then before, however when the bike started to wobble a little Charles immediately stopped. Erik’s eyes widen in surprise panicking for both rider and bike. 

When Erik comes over Charles looks up at him with his wide blue eyes, before whining. He is seated on the front of Erik’s motorcycle, gripping the handlebars. Erik suppresses a laugh; with his helmet looking almost too big, Charles looks just like a little boy sitting on his father’s motorcycle, playing around. Erik knows that if he mentioned how the image looks to Charles the happy mood of the afternoon would dissipate. Although speaking of Charles’ father isn't really a taboo subject between the two friends, it is one that is avoided whenever possible. Erik knows that the early passing of a man that Charles barely got to know is still hard on his friend. Which is why Erik has been more then happy to share his own parents with Charles. 

“Can’t I just sit on the back and hold onto you like we usually do?” He schools his face into a pleading look, his blue eyes wide and begging, his red bow lips into a pout. 

Both Erik and Charles know the power of that look. It’s the one that has gotten them into the most trouble and at the same time out of most of it as well. In fact it was this face that Erik used as a reason as to why he had moved to England to study architecture, rather than accepting a school in Berlin. He claims that Charles had looked at him with wide, almost sad eyes and asked him to move to England and Erik couldn’t resist. When Erik’s told people this story, those that know Charles nod in sympathy, as many have been on the receiving end of the look. 

The other reason that Erik has kept Charles occupied with the driving lessons is because he wanted to keep Charles from spending all his time with Loki. He’s knows that Thor still has yet to make his move, but he still wants to give him ample chance to have Loki to himself. He hopes that all works out for the tall blonde. 

“Fine.” Erik huffs, “Though I do think that I should make you learn.” 

“You should, but you won’t. Now come on I want to go eat some of those delicious chocolate chip cookies your mother baked.” 

Charles scoots back and Erik swings his leg over the bike settling into the driver’s spot and pulling on his deep red helmet. Once the engine rumbles, Charles leans forward and grips onto Erik’s hips, leaning forward to press his front to Erik’s warm back. .He rests his chin on Erik’s shoulder and gently knocks his silver helmet against Erik’s, letting him know that they can go. Erik kicks the bike into gear and the pair takes off back to Erik’s for treats. 

Upon entering the kitchen, the two men are greeted by the sight of a neatly arranged plate of cookies; a hand written note perched atop the mountain of sugary treats. Erik picks up the note and reads it, his other hand easily pushing the plate across the table, silently offering Charles some. Charles takes a first bite and moans at the soft sweet taste melting inside his mouth. He wishes not for the first time that he was Edie’s son. Not that she doesn’t view him as her own already; in fact she has been known to send packages of treats just for Charles, much to Erik’s chargrin. 

“Mom and Dad went to the Hamptons for the week, visiting with a few friends. We have the whole place to ourselves.” Erik summarizes the note for Charles, then picks up his own cookie to eat. 

“Wonderful, I hope you know this means that I will be staying with you. I need to be away from the house for a few days.” 

“Of course.” Erik says and goes to pour them both glasses of milk. 

“Now let’s enjoy this snack and then we can return to the mansion for me to pick up some things.” Charles states and picks up the plate of cookies, making for the stairs. 

Erik follows his shorter friend up to his bedroom where Charles sets the plate on the night table before settling onto the bed. Erik hands him his milk and takes his spot next to his friend. Charles offers a bright smile before dunking his cookie and taking a bite out of the now milky snack while Erik flicks on the DVD player and starts up Hitch Hiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, then shifts to lounge against the pillows. 

“Perfect.” Charles mutters, before shifting to lay his head against Erik’s thigh. 

“Yes,” Erik agrees looking at Charles, “Now quiet.” 

The pair settles in to waste the rest of the afternoon and forget to make the trip to Charles’ to pick up his stuff. 

* * *

 

Erik is preparing lunch the next day; Charles had gone home to grab clothes and a few other items. He’s putting the finishing touches on his quesadilla when he gets a text from Thor letting him know that he is going to tell Loki about his feelings and that if Erik can keep Charles from contacting his new friend today. 

Erik replies saying that he will—he breaks into a large grin hoping that his turn at helping people sort out their feelings works as well as Charles’ usually does.

* * *

  

Charles is packing up some clothes to take to Erik’s for the next few days when his mother calls up, letting him know he has a guest. Abandoning the task, he makes his way down to the library. He walks in on Loki pacing back and forth across the room. 

Loki’s face is paler than usual, his green eyes are frantic, his gaze darting everywhere as though in worry. He looks deep in thought, so when Charles coughs to make his presence known, Loki freezes and tenses. When he turns to face Charles it’s as if Loki is a deer in headlights. 

“Loki, my friend, you’re looking more pale than usual. Are you alright?” 

Loki opens his mouth to answer but no sound comes out. Charles motions for him to sit and the taller man nearly collapses onto the couch. 

“Would you like a drink?” Charles asks, allowing his friend time to sort his thoughts. 

“No… no. I’m fine.” Loki answers and Charles seats himself next to the man. 

“Ok, but it is quite obvious that you are not at all fine. Tell me, what has gotten you into such a state.” 

“Thor.” 

The word comes out as a whisper, almost as if Loki doesn’t want to say his name out loud. Loki looks to Charles who can see the welling of tears in the emerald eyes. However he can’t read the rest of Loki, his mannerisms and appearance give no indication as to what Thor has done, it can either be good or bad. Charles lays a comforting hand on Loki’s arm and gives him an encouraging smile. 

“Come on, tell me what Thor has done to get you so distressed,” Charles encourages, yet Loki still looks wary, “It can help to get things out in the open. If you keep things bottled up it can make you insane.” 

Loki swallows and Charles watches as his green eyes trace around the room before settling on his knees, the sharp edge of his jaw tightens and Charles wonders if his pushing will backfire on him. Charles knows that he can be very pushy when he wants to know something, but he knows with the state that Loki is in he will have to be more cautious with how he approaches this conversation.

“The fool apparently has found a man that he would be willing to date,” at the slight insult of the other man and the admission Charles raises his eyebrow, holding in his admonishment of Loki’s insult, “One that has matched all the criteria that Thor had set for this yet to be discovered person.” 

“He has?” Charles asks quietly, sensing that anything more prying will force Loki to silence. 

“Yes, he has. He said he’d known that he’s had feelings for said man for about a year now, and that it was time for him to act on them. He feels if he didn’t, he would never forgive himself.”

“And you are okay with this?” Charles asks, hoping that Loki’s jealousy isn’t too long lasting. Though with the way that Loki is speaking sounds less like jealousy and more like fear. “I mean…” 

“No, of course I’m not ok with it, the man is me!” Loki almost yells, rising from his seat and Charles reels back. Charles bites down on his bottom lip, to keep silent. He doesn’t know if his words will cause Loki to leave or to lash out. 

Loki is glaring at a point on the wall and in his silence Charles is trying to work out what emotions are running through his friend. Loki for his occasional outbursts is quite talented at keeping his face bare from all that he is feeling. This had made Loki intriguing to Charles; having been one of the only people that Charles couldn’t read. Looking at the dark hair, pale skin and well put together outfit, Charles hadn’t thought that Loki would have been the one that Thor had fallen for. If anything from what Charles knew of Thor, someone more boisterous, cheerful and laidback would have been who the blonde would be attracted to, someone to match his exuberance for life.   

“He told you of his feelings?” Charles asks breaking the momentary silence, feeling that it might be ok to talk. 

“Not exactly. He seemed to wade through his thoughts, speaking words of feelings and realizations. I _was_ going to put him out of his misery, seeing as he’s more suited to action than discussing, but as I made to interject he flat out asked if I would be so kind as to go on a date with him.” 

Charles’ face adopts a look of surprise; he wasn’t expecting that. He doesn’t quite know what to say to Loki; he doesn’t want to diminish Thor’s act, but at the same time he doesn’t want to offer Loki advice when he isn’t entirely sure where Loki is with his own feelings. He runs his hand through his hair to give his hands something to do. 

Loki once again takes his seat, yet the tense posture still lingers as though the confession did nothing to lighten the weight of the information. He turns to Charles with a questioning look. 

“What did you do?” Is what Charles offers. 

“I fled… I nodded and practically ran from the room.” Loki admits, a look of guilt settles in his eyes. “I didn’t have an answer for him, I still don’t.” 

“So, he has absolutely no idea of where you are? You left him after he had admitted that he wanted to date you?” 

Loki nods and Charles may have to admonish him for that. No matter how abrupt Thor might have been in his confession, it's still not right to have left him with no idea of what is going on. 

“Oh Loki, you have to go back to him! You have to tell him honestly what you want to happen. I can’t fully understand what this is doing to your head, but I do know that it will make everything harder if you don’t go back and speak to him. Running away will not solve your problems, if anything it’ll make them worse.” 

If Charles knew only one thing it would be that running away from problems won’t solve them, instead they fester and tear you apart from the inside. It’s the one lesson that he learned the hard way, the one he learned through his own broken heart. He wishes that at the time he had listened to Erik telling him this, but he just didn’t want to. He hopes that Loki will at least be willing to listen. 

Loki glances at Charles; the hardening stare suggests to the brunette that what Loki had heard isn’t what he wanted to hear. Charles runs his hand through the thick strands of his hair, pulling lightly in frustration at not being able to give any more advice to his friend. 

“If I go back there I’m not sure what I would say,” Loki admits, “When I think of about it, it’s as though my tongue has frozen and the words will not form to the thoughts. My thoughts and feelings are warring because though it is a shock to hear that Thor has such feelings for me I can’t—I can’ t help but still be drawn to him, to still _want_ him.” 

Loki lowers his head onto his fingertips and shakes it. Before pulling up and running his fingers through his long locks. 

“And then there is Emma, she has been marvelous and she is very much a person that I could be with, that I want to be with.” Loki confesses. 

“I think you might already have your answer. Well… you know that you like Emma and you know that there are feelings there,” Charles whispers, keeping the focus on the woman. “Now calm down, close your eyes and think of what you want and you should know what to do about Thor.” 

Loki, though wary eventually follows Charles’ direction. With Loki’s eyes closed, Charles studies his friend. He still sees the tension in Loki’s sharp jaw and the slight pursing of his light pink lips. Charles notes the flickering of Loki’s eyes beneath pale lids. He wonders what thoughts are running through that mind. If anyone within Charles’ acquaintance that he has trouble actually knowing fully it’s Loki. The pale man’s face is perfect at hiding his thoughts and even his green eyes, which maybe filled with happiness, are actually covering up some other feelings. 

It’s a few moments of sitting in silence when Charles begins to chew on the skin around his fingernails. A terrible habit, he knew, but he’d been chewing his nails for as long as he can remember and they’ve always been rather short anyway. 

“I think I know what I want to do,” Loki says and Charles pulls his thumb away from his mouth. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I think I am going to let Thor down,” Loki swallows before continuing, “I know that there will always most likely be an attachment to him and I am more than flattered that he did choose me, but I’m not certain that this is the right time to be with him.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“Had this been last year I think that I would have immediately jumped upon the chance of dating him, but I don't think that being with Thor is actually going to be the best for me. It’s too late and if he isn’t fully committed to this I’m not sure that I would be able to take it.” 

“That’s fair enough.” 

“Although, I’m not sure exactly how I’ll say all without hurting his feelings. As much as he might seem joyous and friendly on the outside, his ego is bursting at the seams. I’m afraid of letting him down like this might affect the relationship we have between us.” 

“Perhaps in a simple, direct way. One that will not alienate him or exacerbate the rift that has developed between the two of you.” Charles advises, once again on sure footing with Loki. 

“I fear that this might make that gap between us bigger.” The sadness in the raven-haired man’s voice is obvious. “I just hope that it won’t make the remaining months here awkward. Summer is going to stretch on for awhile and I’m pretty I won’t be able to keep myself drunk all the time just for the days to pass by faster.” 

“It may be awkward for a while… but I am sure that with time the two of you can work towards regaining that brotherly bond.” 

Loki nods almost imperceptibly, before standing from the couch. Charles rises with him, straightening his jeans as he does. 

“Let me know how it goes, I’ll be around and we can go to Darwin’s for tea or something.” 

“I’m going out with Emma later, a plan that had been made yesterday. I will let you know though.” With that Charles sees Loki out of the house. 

After shutting the door Charles leans his body against the adjoining wall, letting out a sigh of relief, several thoughts running through his mind. He hopes that all goes well for Loki. He knows that his friend is determined and that now that his mind is made up he will be able to see his plan through. He does feel bad for Thor, knowing that asking anyone out, not just your first man, is a hard and nerve wracking experience; to be rejected will be more than painful. Although, he can’t deny that he is a slight tad happy about Loki choosing to act on his feelings for Emma. 

He’s contemplating this when the shove of the door makes him jump. 

“Jesus!” Charles says and finds a smiling Erik bursting into laughter. 

“What were you doing standing there?” Erik asks, his tone sounding every bit amused. 

“Resting.” 

“You can rest at my place. Are you ready to go?” 

“Not entirely, I had a guest come over so my packing was interrupted.” 

Erik brings his lips together in disappointment and shakes his head at Charles. 

“Come on then, let’s get you packed.” He yanks Charles from the wall and leads the shorter man upstairs. 

Charles dutifully follows behind Erik and his grin grows as he thinks about the days he will be spending at Erik’s. When they cross the threshold of Charles’ room Erik immediately heads to the closet, swiftly pulls out several pieces of clothing and tosses them into the open duffle bag on the bed. 

“I was thinking that tonight we would have our usual take out and then drunk chess.” 

“Reverting to our study break tactics, I quite like that.” 

“I thought you would.” Erik says and throws a shirt on top of Charles’s head. 

Charles laughs as he pulls it from his head and folds it. 

“So… why were you really down by the door?” 

“I was seeing a friend out.” Charles answers, picking up the tossed shirts and folding them before placing them back in the bag. 

At the response Erik gives Charles a questioning look. He also sees the furrow Charles gets between his eyebrows whenever he folds clothes. Erik always notices the look of concentration Charles gives to such menial tasks, almost as if they deserve the same amount of care as working on his thesis. 

“Charles you rarely ‘see people out,’ normally you just let us wander around you giant mansion lost until we find a door to the outside world.” 

“I do not do that, I am a gentleman.” Charles retorts, his mouth dropping in shock and crossing his arms across his chest. 

At this Erik laughs. He’s seen enough of drunken Charles’ shenanigans to know that whatever gentlemanly qualities his friend thinks he possesses really don’t match up to the true Charles. 

“Of course you’re a gentleman, with your scotch and your leather bound books.” Erik says with a poor imitation of Charles’ accent. “But honestly who was here that you had to see out?” 

“It was Loki.” 

“Loki? I thought that you said he was going to busy today.” 

 “Well he is, but something happened and he needed to talk about it. So, me being the _gentlemen_ that I am, I gladly listened.” 

“He needed to talk? What was so important that he needed to come all the way here to tell you?” Erik asks a big smile breaking out on his face. “He is aware of cell phones right?” 

At Erik’s snide comment Charles rolls his eyes before responding. 

“He’d gotten some news and he wanted to tell someone about it.” Charles folds a sweater in the bag. Not looking up, he says, “In person.” 

“Hopefully it was good news, I mean today feels like a _good news_ kind of day.” Erik says with a wink. 

“What are you talking about, Erik?” Charles asks, seeing that his friend seems to be more cheery and happy.

Erik’s quietly happy voice and bright smile are a contradiction to his normal behavior and Charles asks Erik if he’s feeling alright. 

“Well I have it on good authority that Thor is going to be asking out Loki.” Erik says proudly. 

“Oh and how do you know this?” 

“I ran into Thor the other day and we got to talking, this happened to be something we discussed and I encouraged him to follow his desires.” 

At hearing this Charles’ hands stop fidgeting with the bag. His eyes flick in the direction of Erik, but from his position he can just make out Erik in his periphery, which he is glad for. It means Erik can’t see the play of emotions across his face, the way his eyes widen and his breath catches. He swallows, pushing down on hints of guilt and a lot of frustration. He wasn’t going to let Erik mess up his good work. 

 Charles turns to zip up his bag, Erik watches the motion, his lips still curled into a smile. 

“That’s quite nice of you Erik, but I don’t think Loki will be going.” Charles says nonchalantly, not wanting to face the taller man. 

“I know it’s nice, I thought I take a page out of… wait, what do you mean not going? How do you know what Loki’s answer is?” 

“He told me what his decision was.” 

“Why would he do that?” Erik asks raising his voice, the smile dropping from his lips and eyes darkening in anger. 

He’s confused for a moment about Charles’ seemingly calm response about Loki declining Thor’s advances. He looks across the bed at the brunette, Charles is standing with his arms across his chest, looking as if he is strong and confident but Erik can tell he wants to escape this line of questioning. He can see it in the way the Charles is running his left incisor across his lower lip and even though Charles is looking at Erik, he refuses to meet his eyes. 

In response to the question Charles lifts his shoulders in a shrug, as if he doesn’t want to acknowledge the question. Erik isn’t going to let Charles off so easily and he is going to get an answer out of his friend. 

“You had something to with this?” 

“No I didn’t, it was his own decision.” Charles says firmly. 

“Technically no, but indirectly you probably had something to do with guiding his decision.” 

At those words Charles blue eyes finally look up into Erik’s. He’s shocked that Erik would say that it was Charles’ fault for Loki rejecting Thor. Charles’ arms drop to his sides and his fists clench, he didn’t think that talking with Loki would turn into Erik attacking his help of a friend. He’s starting to wonder what Erik is really upset about. 

“I can’t believe you would think that I’d do something like that. I can’t claim to have that much influence over people.” 

“No you might not, but I know just how good you are at helping people make a decision so long as it suits you.” Erik stalks towards Charles, who shrinks back at the growing anger in his friend. 

“You can’t just play with people’s emotions, Charles. There was something between the two, something that came from more than just Thor because even if he were a rash man, he wouldn’t leap into something so life changing without sensing a hint of returned feelings. There is more to this than you just being a good friend to Loki.” 

“Erik, please…” Charles starts, hands held out in front of him. He is interrupted by he ringing of his phone. 

He looks at Erik who gestures for him to pick it up, while giving him a look that tells Charles their conversation is far from over. 

“Hello, oh Emma how great to hear from you… no, no I can’t join you… I’m sure it would have been great. Have fun with Loki, it will be a wonderful afternoon… yes… talk to you soon. Goodbye.” 

Charles hangs up and chances a glance at Erik whose hands have balled into fists and his lips have tightened into a flat line of disappointment. 

“Erik please, let’s talk about –” Charles starts but Erik cuts him off. 

“So it’s Emma that Loki has chosen.” Erik says in a calm voice that belies the anger he’s feeling. “Charles it won’t work.” 

“Why ever not? They are a very good pair, and they look so wonderful together.” 

Charles knows the minute the words are out of his mouth that he should have stayed quiet. Erik scoffs and shakes his head in disappointment. 

“They look good together? That’s your reason for wanting them together? Charles these are people with feelings. They aren’t the dolls that you and Raven would play with pairing them up and then stashing them away when you grew bored of them. You can’t arrange people and manipulate them into holding hands, they have their own minds and personalities that may clash no matter how good they look together.” Erik’s voice rises and Charles shrinks further in on himself. “I’ve known you for so long Charles and that is the most selfish reason you have ever given for trying to have to people together.” 

Erik is breathing harshly and Charles still won’t look up into his eyes. 

“I don’t think they are toys Erik,” Charles whispers, “I know they are people and that isn’t the only reason that I think they will work out. I think that Emma and Loki will compliment each other.” 

“You might think that, but she won’t go for it the way that you are thinking. She may spend time with him, but she won’t deign to date him.” 

“Then why are they going out together now?” Charles retorts. He pushes away from the wall and raises his eyes in defiance. 

His eyes rake over Erik who has seemed to deflate in his anger. Charles still can’t understand what made Erik so mad about what he did. He knows that Erik doesn’t usually involve himself in matters of relationships or even really cares what Charles does when Charles is trying his hand at match making. 

“That is different, Charles. Emma will entertain him, but she has only ever gone for men whose trust funds and family fortunes run well into your own financial bracket.” Erik spits out, “Loki’s is no where near that, and I think with your meddling you may have ruined something that could have been wonderful.” 

It hits Charles then that Erik might not be mad just about Thor and Loki not working out, or that Charles once again got involved in a private matter. He thinks that maybe Erik is mad that the one time he did try to help out someone with relationship advice, it didn’t go the way that he wanted. Charles knows that he is probably fabricating this reason in his head, but he is scrabbling to get a dig in at Erik whose anger has literally back him into a corner. 

“You’re not mad because of that. You’re mad because you thought you knew best for someone and now you’re proven wrong. You thought that you had something right about emotions and feelings, yet you didn’t,” Charles states, a smug smile settling on his face. 

Erik stills and his eyes go from anger to disappointment. Charles can see the mark that his words struck. Erik puts his hands up in surrender, pushes them out away from himself as if invisibly pushing Charles and this fight away from him. He stalks to the door; at the threshold he turns around and fixes Charles with a fierce glare. 

“Charles you can’t pair up the whole world, no matter how much you claim to know people’s emotions. All this meddling is going to backfire on you one day, sooner then you think. And if I’m right about Emma, all that will leave Loki with is an alienated friend and a hurt pride.” 

At Erik’s words Charles feels a twist of guilt that maybe he didn’t offer Loki the best advice. Erik then clears his throat and in a quieter voice says, “Let’s just hope that your _skills_ don’t prove me right.” 

With that Erik shakes his head and quietly leaves the mansion, abandoning the plan to take Charles with him. Charles is left standing in his room, adrift in his own emotions. He hadn’t known that Erik would get so angry about what had happened. He can feel the tears stinging behind his eyes and pinches his nose to hold them back. When he knows that Erik isn’t going to return he flops back on his bed and lets out an angered yell, before turning on his side and shutting his eyes to the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little slow in coming... with a winter vacation trip around Japan and then a serious case of writers block. It's now done!
> 
> A MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR THANK YOU to **Harenai** for being an awesome beta. This story would suck if she didn't kick my ass at writing.

It’s been nearly two weeks and Charles and Erik haven’t spoken a word. It’s the longest the pair has gone without some kind of contact since the summer that Erik spent in Germany with his parents. That summer had been one of the hardest on the pair. They had missed each other so much so that Charles was there to greet the Lehnsherr’s at the airport and then for the remaining week of the summer the two boys seemed to be attached at the hip. 

Charles had reached out, he’d sent texts and called but Erik had ignored them. Charles knew that Erik might have had a point about Charles getting too involved sometimes, but Erik for his part could be very practical, isolating and unwilling to shift in his decisions. Though these traits were causes of arguments between the friends, it was something that they admired in each other. Erik uses Charles ease and willingness to be a part of everything, to socialize and be a part something outside his own interests and comfort zone. And Charles uses Erik’s practicality and cool demeanor to help calm him and guide him serious decisions and also protect him from his sometimes more impractical life choices. 

With Tony still in the city, Charles has no one else that he wants to talk to. He’s refused all invitations from Loki, Emma, Sean and Alex to hang out, and after 3 days they stopped calling. Today, to protect himself from more heartache when Erik doesn’t try to contact him, he’s left his phone on silent, turning the vibration off.  The tension filled days have seen him listlessly hanging around the mansion. He’s lying on his bed, his brown hair fanned out on the pillow, contemplating taking a shower, when the rapping of knuckles from across the room jolts him from his musings. He makes a noncommittal sound in response. It’s his mother’s voice through the thick wood that he hears. She tells him that he has two choices he can either: stay and help organize the charity dinner she is going to be throwing or he can go out and be a normal person. He can hear by her tone that she is serious, the polite words tinged slightly with annoyance at his listless behavior. He can imagine the pinched look on her face as she gives him the ultimatum. Not wanting to spend an afternoon being in turn questioned for sulking and being told off for doing his tasks wrong, Charles chooses the lesser of two evils and decides to go out. Mumbling a quick “going out” he listens as his mother walks away from his door. With a sigh, Charles pushes himself off the bed and into the bathroom to make the shower a reality. 

As Charles gets closer to the city the tree lined suburbs change to concrete and grey. He’s thinking about what he’s going to do for the afternoon. He doesn’t want to drive around aimlessly, not that paying for gas for the car is an issue, but he also doesn’t want to stop into a place where he could potentially run into Emma or Loki. In the end he decides on spending a little time in the library and maybe then going to grab a hot tea. 

“CHARLES!” 

At the shout of his name Charles stops in his walk to main entrance of the library. Looking in the direction of the sound he spots Alex. Charles offers his blonde friend a wave.

 “Where’ve you been? I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for the past few days. What the hell have you been doing man?” Alex says once he reaches Charles. 

“I’ve been busy.” Charles lies, and if Alex notices, the blonde is tactful enough not to call him out. “So what brings you out to the library? I know it’s not for the books because the last time we were here you kept staring at the door wanting to escape as swiftly as possible.” 

“I was dropping off Scott.” Alex answers with a slight shrug. 

“How is your brother?” 

“He’s ok, just discovering the joys of girls,” Alex answers and Charles chuckles, “That’s why I’m dropping him off. The girl he’s interested in works at the library and to impress her he’s been spending some afternoons here.” 

“The joy of that first crush. That wonderful thing that we all want – to be in love.” 

“Wonderful? There is nothing more terrible then the agonizing heartache of love.” Alex says firmly. 

Charles turns his head and gives Alex a puzzled look. The blonde has anger in his eyes and firm set to his jaw. He also knows that Alex wouldn’t be talking about the heartache of love, not unless there was something else bothering him. Though Charles can also understand where the blonde is coming from. He knows how agonizing it can be to love someone, how much it hurts when it ends and yet he can’t agree with Alex’s sentiments that it is terrible. 

“I know you don’t believe that’s true Alex.” 

Alex scoffs at the statement. 

“Just last week we talked about how great everything was going between you and Sean. How you were finally realizing what it means to be with someone and to be able to let love in.” 

“Well that was before Sean started acting like a complete jack ass.” 

Charles shoots Alex a look urging him to continue. 

“He’s not acting just like an ass, we just got into a stupid little fight last night.” 

“What happened?” 

“It was over something stupid Erik said.” 

Charles’ head whips up. Erik’s been going out and spending time with everyone, while Charles has locked himself away. This is not normal – it’s always reversed – with Charles being sociable and Erik the recluse. 

“How is—” Charles isn’t able to finish his question about Erik because Alex lets out a sound that is a mix of a groan and a growl, his fists tensing in irritation. 

“Actually it’s not even the first time in the last two weeks Erik’s said something that’s caused a fight within our group. The other day he had Natasha and Bruce nearly come to blows, over… I don’t even remember now.” 

“What?” Charles asks in disbelief. 

“It was fine. Clint and Steve broke it up by separating the two. The rest of us sat there in shock, while Erik smiled as if he was happy to see his friends fighting.” Alex says, sounding angrier than he just had. 

Charles let out a huff; he knew what Erik was doing. It was one of his coping mechanisms, bringing everyone around him down his level of anger. Usually Charles was around to ease the tension or diffuse the arguments that Erik liked to start, that’s because usually it wasn’t Charles that Erik was in a fight with. 

“Alex…” 

“I’ve never seen Erik this invested in starting these petty fights.” 

“It can’t be that bad,” Charles says, trying to downplay Erik’s actions, “we all know that Erik does these things to be devil’s advocate. He’s always been like that and we’ve all accepted it.” 

“It is that bad Charles. He’s no longer the advocate, but the Devil himself.” 

“Come on Alex, let’s not make this seem worse than it probably is. I know I wasn’t there—” 

“—Exactly where the fuck have you been?” Alex almost shouts. “Normally you’re the one to make sure that Erik doesn’t torment us.” 

“I’m not his fucking keeper!” Charles shouts. 

Alex’s eyes widen in shock, it’s a rare thing to hear Charles swear. Charles brings his hand up to his mouth, as if he had no control over his lips. Charles then drops to sit on the steps of the library. Alex stares down at him, noting the sadness in the baby blue eyes Alex decides to sit down next to Charles. The blonde nudges Charles with his shoulder and the brunette gives him a tight smile. 

“What’s going on? You haven’t been around, Erik’s been acting like a dick and everyone else is suffering for it.” 

“Erik and I had a little disagreement.” Charles says, to which Alex shoots him a disbelieving look. “Fine it was more than just a disagreement. I just didn’t think it would go on this long.” 

Alex bites his lips to stop them from curling into a smile. He knew that a fight between Erik and Charles could probably continue on for the rest of the summer if someone didn’t force the pair to apologize. Both Charles and Erik were stubborn to a fault and neither would come out and admit that perhaps their fight isn’t worth ruining the rest of their and everyone else’s summer. Alex also had a feeling that it was a problem between Erik and Charles that had brought the dark cloud of Erik’s personality out and why Charles normally willing participation in all group outings had been missing in the last few days. He vaguely wonders if there was any possibility of getting the two idiots together again, he didn’t think he’d stand another fight in the group; his own temper wasn’t always the most contained. 

“What was the disagreement about?” Alex asks, hoping it’ll be something easy enough for the friends to get over. 

“Erik got angry about my meddling in people’s affairs. He called me out on something that I had done and I snapped at him. We both made some terrible comments.” Charles admits, dropping his head. 

Alex sees how Charles curls in on himself, a posture not often seen on the most optimistic of their little group. He doesn’t know what to say to bring Charles out of the slump, normally Tony or Erik is the one to bring Charles back up to his bright and shiny self, but with Tony still in the city and Erik the cause of this, Alex is dreading having to take on this task. 

“It can't have been that bad,” Charles gives Alex a guilty look, “Ok it could be bad, but I’m certain that there will be a way around it.” 

“There would be. But first Erik would have to agree to be in the same room as me.” 

“Why don’t you go to him?” Alex asks. 

“Because that would be tantamount to me admitting that I was in the wrong, when I know that I wasn’t.” Charles states. 

Alex has to fight the face palm. It would be their stubbornness that keeps this fight going. This was going to be more difficult than he knew. It was going to require either: tying Erik and Charles together in the mansion’s cellar or something happening that would force the pair into working together or agreeing on something. Alex decides that the latter is a better idea, as trying to force Erik into anything could leave him with broken limbs. 

“Sorry to take this out on you my friend. I’ve just been cooped up alone and I haven't really had time to process this out loud.”  Charles apologizes and offers Alex a smile. 

“If you want we can go grab a drink and you can vent, I can listen if you’d like” Alex offers. Which is something that doesn’t normally happen. More often than not Charles is willing to talk; yet Alex sees that he has been too quiet about this. 

“It’s fine, I actually want to step into the library for a bit, there’s a book I’m thinking of borrowing. But meeting up for dinner would be nice though.” Charles says, realizing that he does want to spend some time with his friend. 

“Sure. Is it ok if I invite a few others along?” Alex asks, finding that Charles has given him a perfect opening to get him and Erik to work out their problem. 

“That would be ok. Do you want to meet here at around 5?” 

“Sure. I’ll see you then.” 

At that Charles stands and turns to go into the library. Alex watches as the huge glass door closes behind his petite friend. He quickly pulls out his cellphone and dials his boyfriend. 

“Sean, I’m sorry about the fight… yeah yeah apology accepted. I love you too, even when we fight. No I’m not calling to hook up with you right now… after dinner. I’m calling to let you know that I’ve found out why Erik’s been acting scarier than usual and why Charles hasn’t been around… no it’s not because Erik made fun of Charles’ cardigans,” Alex rolls his eyes in frustration at Sean’s slight rambling, “Ok you know what, just meet me at our spot and I’ll tell you what’s going on… yes we can do that. Ok… yeah.” 

Slipping his phone into his pocket Alex descends the steps of the library, a plan already formulating in his head.

 

* * *

 

Charles is sitting down with another book when he sees Alex’s brother Scott approaches him. 

“Hello Scott.” 

“Hey Charles.” 

“Can I help you with anything?” Charles asks, as Scott normally avoids most of Alex’s friends. Preferring to spend time with his group of friends. 

The younger Summers almost a polar opposite to his brother. His features dark and contemplative, compared to the blonde and open Alex. His clothing much more mature than his brother’s jeans and t-shirts. His dark pants, button down shirt and thick-rimmed glasses making him look much older than his 15 years. The only similarity in their appearance was their smile, one that could be both friendly and mischievous at the same time. Scott was also more quiet and thoughtful in his actions, where Alex seemed to live on spontaneity and making a big splash. Charles often wondered how the two brothers got along, but he knew it was because they had each other’s back no matter how often they fought. 

“I just got a text from my brother demanding that I find you and tell you that he has been waiting for you outside for 15 minutes.” Scott says, reading the message off his phone. By the rolling of his eyes Charles can see that he cleaned up the wording of the actual message. 

Charles shakes his head; he doesn’t think it can be five o’clock already. 

“What time is it Scott?” 

“Just after five.” 

“Oh, I must have lost track of the time. You know how it is, once inside these dark walls the rest of the world fades away,” Charles looks up at Scotts awkward smile and knows that he wants to get away, “Thank you for letting me know.” With that dismissal Scott leaves Charles to frantic packing up. 

On normal occasions, Charles being ever the courteous man that he is would put his books back, but this time he finds the nearest trolley and drops his books there. On his way out he waves goodbye to Jean and Scott, both of which turn slightly pink and being caught sitting close together. As Charles exits the relative dark of the library he has to bring his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. He spots Alex waiting at the bottom of the steps and rushes to his friend. 

“Sorry I’m late, I lost track of time. I also don’t have my phone with me,” Charles gets out. 

“I figured that,” Alex replies, “no worries. Now, Darwin’s.” 

“So who did you get to come to dinner?” Charles asks, hoping but at the same time dreading the thought of a certain someone. 

“Sean for sure, also Bruce and Clint said they may put in an appearance.” Alex says, knowing but not saying that Erik will also be joining the group. 

“Very good,” Charles says in relief, “I’m assuming that things with Sean have been resolved?” 

“Yeah, it was nothing, we both agreed that we were being idiots and apologized.” Alex says. “It was a stupid argument and you know how it is.” 

“That’s good, you two. You’re good for each other.” 

Alex looks sheepish and gently punches Charles in the shoulder, in an attempt to cover up how great it is to hear that Charles believes in him and Sean. He hopes that his faith will help resolve this spat with Erik. 

“Thanks… it’s uh… It’s all thanks to you. I mean with out your help I think I would still be just thinking about Sean,” Alex blushes, Charles chuckles “Not in that way, well kind of in that way, but um… in other ways, like fantasizing about being together in couple-ly ways.” 

The blush that started on Alex’s cheeks is even redder, he’s tried to fill the quiet that Charles would usually fill and he knows he’s not as good at it as either Sean or Charles. Both who can ramble at length and go off on tangents. He’s going to make an effort though. 

The pair of them are the first to arrive at the diner, with Charles still listening to Alex and interjecting every so often. They grab the huge booth at the back. The waitress brings them water and a plate a fries, knowing that was what they were going to order immediately. Charles chuckles at how predicable they are. He’s scanning the menu when the seats across from him and Alex are filled. He looks up and his eyes widen that he’s sitting across from Erik, with Bruce seated across from Alex. Before he can say anything Sean drops down next to Alex, gives his boyfriend a quick peck, and then greets him. 

“Hey Charles, how’s it been?” Sean asks as he stuffs a fry into his mouth, before Charles can answer. 

“Good.” Charles answers and then looks at Erik, who quickly averts his gaze. 

“Yeah we've been missing you. Had to deal with Erik on our own.” Sean says, which earns him a glare from Alex and a menacing look from Erik, both causing him to shrink in on himself. 

“Oh. How have you been Erik?” Charles asks quietly, hoping that Erik will answer. 

“Fine. Doing some work, visiting with Thor.” Erik emphasizes the name and Charles has the tact to look ashamed. “What have you been up to Charles?” 

“Just my thesis work while avoiding my mother’s requests to help out around the house.” 

Erik nods, turning his head to speak with Bruce. Charles opens his mouth but no sound is made, save for the unnoticeable sound of an exhale. Charles watches Erik’s sharp profile, notices the lack of smile that usually graces his features during group gatherings. His eyes trace over the long eyelashes and prominent nose before settling on his jaw. The sight of a few days stubble, is something he finds much too uncharacteristic for his normally clean-shaven best friend. Charles can’t help but take a little satisfaction that perhaps their fight has caused Erik to wallow as well. He’s thinking of something to add to the conversation with Bruce and Erik that he’s missed the argument that has started between Alex and Sean, only cluing in when he notes the silence of the rest of the table. 

“… Why can’t you just listen to me for once?!” Sean hisses, “Why is it that I always seem to have to follow your ‘ _rules’_?” 

“It’s not my fault that you choose to do things with no thought for others, always only thinking about yourself.” Alex replies, “Like Erik said the other night, you have to grow up.” 

Under the table the redhead and the blonde push their feet against each other’s. The signal that all that they were saying they didn’t mean. 

While Charles had been in the library, Alex had, after quickly sucking off Sean, told Sean of his plan. They would fake an argument that neither Erik or Charles could ignore and would work together to stop. Which would hopefully force them to get over their fight – if what Alex saw in some chick flicks were to be believed. Sean had readily agreed and they worked out what they would say and a sign that they were just acting. After settling their plan Sean enthusiastically sucked off Alex, before going to find others to join them. 

Charles glances at the faces around the table. Bruce’s eyes are wide and panicked. Erik is sitting there stunned that he has inadvertently been pulled into the argument. In his shock he spares a look to Charles, silently asking him if he knows what’s going on. Charles minutely shakes his head and goes back to watch Alex and Sean. 

“Grow up? What’s wrong with wanting to be spontaneous and just packing up and going somewhere?” Sean asks. 

“Nothing, but you can’t blurt out that you’re wanting to leave and expect me to drop everything and follow you. You have to think about me and my responsibilities, and also yours. You can’t just think about yourself Sean.” 

Charles notices how Sean’s normally open and smiling face has turned angry; the slight twitch in his jaw signifying that the next thing out of his mouth could do some damage. Charles can feel how tense Alex is beside him, but he doesn’t risk reaching out, knowing that Alex has a short fuse and he doesn't want the anger directed at him. Steeling himself from backlash from the arguing couple Charles opens his mouth. 

“Maybe we should all get away for a weekend?” 

Four pairs of eyes turn to stare at him, and Charles offers them a weak smile, bringing his shoulders up in a shrug. Three of the pairs look at him in confusion, but one pair sees that he is floundering. 

“That’s a brilliant idea Charles,” It's Erik’s voice that breaks the silence, and Charles’ smile widens, “I think I might be able to let my parents give us use of the cabin for a weekend.” 

Bruce nods his head in agreement, which just leaves the arguing pair to agree with the decision. Alex and Sean share a look, with Alex lifting a shoulder in a silent ‘what do you think?’ which gets a smile from the redhead. Seeing the argument finish Charles relaxes, letting out a deep breath. 

“Well I need to use the facilities,” Bruce says excusing himself from the table. 

Charles catches Erik’s eyes across the table and nods his head towards the bar. Erik nods and follows Bruce out of the booth, Charles following behind from his side. The diner is slowly filling up with high schoolers and people stopping in to pick up a burger for dinner. The noise of the small restaurant louder than when he had walked in. Charles offers a wave to Jean, no longer with Scott but a group of giggling girls. Erik leads the way to the bar, avoiding a near collision with a flustered waitress, who mumbles something under her breath. From behind Charles takes in the rigid set of Erik’s shoulders, and he prepares for a silent standoff while they give Alex and Sean a little space. 

“That was a good idea Charles.” The sound of Erik’s voice causes Charles to do a double take. “Had you not said anything, I think we’d have had to witness a breakup.” 

“Thank you,” Charles says and looks down, “I don’t think it would have worked though if you hadn’t suggested your cabin.” 

“Well I couldn’t leave you hanging.” Erik replies. 

A silence falls over the pair as they look back at the booth and watch, as their two friends seem to easily make up. Silence is not unusual between Erik and Charles with most of their chess matches played in near silence, but it’s often not this tension filled. Erik glances down at Charles, he takes in the dark circles under his pale blue eyes, a shirt that is much more wrinkled than Charles would normally wear out in public, mostly he sees the frown that his normally smiling mouth has formed. 

“Charles—” 

“—How’s Thor?” 

The two friends start at the same time. Charles looks like he needs Erik to answer, if only to bring a smile to his face Erik answers the question. 

“He’s fine,” Erik says but then changes his mind, “Okay, not really, no. He’s not fine, but he will be. He’s hurt from the rejection he faced and the fact that he needs to spend the rest of the summer with the same guy who rejected him, that’s not going to be easy on him. But I’ve spent some time with him and he seems like he’ll be ok. Thor’s strong and he won’t spend the rest of Loki’s time here wallowing or pining like a kicked puppy.” 

“Good… That’s good.” Charles says and chances a quick glance back at the booth. “Well it’s not good that he’s hurt, but it’s good that he’s strong and will be able to be ok. It’s nice that you’ve been there for him.” 

Erik nods but doesn’t say anything, Charles doesn’t want more silence. He also doesn’t want bring up Loki, considering the fact that he hasn’t spoken with the man since he left the house before the fight. He settles on talking about Erik. 

“I know how great it is to have you around when I’m upset,” Erik gives Charles a sidelong glance, but the shorter man isn’t actually looking at him. “You offer the perfect amount of silence, anger and abuse to get me out of my more melancholy moods. Which I think is the best thing to bring someone out of his or her low feelings. Though I am sure everyone is different with how they deal with being rejected. That’s not to say you wouldn’t be good at getting people out of other forms of sadness…” 

Charles trails off and raises his eyes to Erik’s. With his rambling he’s been edging around what he wants to talk about. He’s about to bite the bullet when a cleared throat stops him. 

“I just spoke with Clint,” It’s Bruce who’s interrupted them, “He says he and Nat are going to see a movie and we are all welcome to join.” 

Charles and Erik nod their heads in unison and Bruce shyly backs away to the table. The two friends watch as he makes his way past full table to join Sean and Alex. They here his laugh from across the restaurant and soft smiles appear on their faces. The smiles grow as the three at the table are chatting and laughing as if nothing had just happened. Charles beams at the way Sean holds Alex’s hand on the table, running his thumb across the knuckles. 

“Why is it so easy for us to stop a fight between our friends, but not between us?” Charles asks above the din of the diner. 

“Because if weren’t so stubborn we wouldn’t be us.” Erik admits, resting back on a barstool. “Which I know –” 

“— I thought I was doing a good thing by helping Loki out. I didn’t know Thor’s feelings and I didn’t think that there was such a connection between them that Thor would ask Loki out.” Charles pivots his body to the bar and turns to look up at Erik, “I really think that Loki and Emma will be good together and I just wanted to help a friend out.” 

“I know Charles, but maybe it’s time to leave the match making to the professionals.” Erik wants to pause, but he needs to add a little more, “They’re your friends Charles. You aren’t matchmaker.com and they aren’t clients. If they want help, they’ll ask. If they don’t, you can’t go meddling in their relationships, no matter how tempting or how badly you want every other person to find their true love.” 

Charles lets out a huff of air that sounds like an aborted chuckle, “You’re right, even if Loki asked for help,” Erik purses his lips and shoots a glare to Charles, “I shouldn’t have pushed so hard. I’m umm …I’m sorry for snapping at you.” The last he says in a whisper. 

“What was that? The always right Charles Xavier is apologizing?” A toothy grin begins to appear on Erik’s face. 

“You ass.” Charles elbows Erik’s side, who then grabs the offending appendage to stop any further attacks. 

“I’m sorry too Charles,” Erik says looking down into Charles’ blue eyes, “Friends?” 

Charles’ smile brightens as he looks into Erik’s eyes, “Always.” 

Almost as an immediate reaction Erik’s eyes flick to Charles’ red-bitten lips. He steps closer to his friend when, 

“Hey can you get us more fries?” Cuts from across the diner. 

Charles and Erik step apart, both pairs of eyes landing on their ginger friend who is grinning at them, like someone just stopped the oncoming of a over dramatic sad romance novel. Erik gives him a scowl and Sean immediately sinks towards Alex. Charles shakes his head at the antics and turns to the waitress to place another order of fries. He nudges Erik when he’s done so that they can both head back to the booth. 

Charles watches as Erik folds himself into the seat across from him and offers him the first genuine smile he has seen from him in nearly two weeks. Which Charles returns before turning away when a blush threatens to cover his cheeks. It didn’t take long for them to be engaged in plans for visiting the cabin and asking for input from the three others at their table. 

Alex from his spot next to Sean watches, as Charles seems to look a lot happier than he did when Alex bumped into him at the library. He also sees that Erik has lost the perma-glare that had been his face and is currently showing a smile that has too many teeth. He gently pokes Sean and kicks Bruce’s foot under the table; he tilts his head and raises his eyebrow in a silent request to look at Erik and Charles. They do and they all share a surreptitious fist bump under the table, for bringing back normalcy to Erik and Charles. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been over a year since updating this. Well real life really got in the way. I moved home from Japan, finished teachers' college and now am preparing to move to the UK.   
> I also lost my muse for this story.  
> Hopefully it will come back and I can finish this bad boy.

Charles is knocking on the polished red door of the Odinson residence, he was supposed to have met Loki 20 minutes ago but his English friend never showed up, nor did he answer any of the calls. He’s not hearing any sounds from inside the residence and he’s about to give up when the door swings open.

“Charles!”

“Thor,” Charles responds to the enthusiastic greeting, “it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Thor replies, “How has your work been? Erik mentioned that you have been busy.”

“Fine, I’m actually free now. It was a lot to get through, but it was worth it to not have to worry about it for a while.”

“That’s good. It would suck to waste the summer indoors, especially with such beautiful weather we’ve been having.”

Charles nods in response, “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Thor answers, though Charles can see it for the lie it is, “However this last week and a half has been hard, having to deal with my sick brother and now a sick Loki.”

“Loki’s sick?”

Just as Thor is about to answer he’s nearly bowled into Charles by a small blonde body. Thor turns to glare down at his ‘attacker’, the glare slowly fading into a smile. He picks up the boy and turns back to Charles.

“Yes. Unfortunately this one,” Thor jostles the boy in his arms, “decided that he was going to spend time with Loki while he was sick. He’s now passed his cold onto Loki.”

The blonde boy has the same blue eyes as Thor, yet his face is rounder and softer with a soft pink tone to his cheeks. When the boy turns to smile at Charles it’s not the open and joyful smile of Thor, but a sly mischievous one that the young boy must have picked up from Loki.

“And who is this formerly sick boy?”

“My younger brother Balder. Say hello to Charles, Balder.”

“Hi Charles!” The boy says and squirms in Thor’s arms to be let down. “Are you the new friend that Loki made? The icy one?”

The icy one? Charles wonders at whom the boy could be referring to. He’s never in his life been called cold and he doubts that Loki would refer to his personality in that tone.

“No, this is Charles. He’s the one that’s been showing Loki around.”

“Oh the other English one. Yeah Loki told me about you. He said that he made a new friend that likes to do other things besides playing video games or fighting like Thor and his merry band of idiots do.”

A sharp laugh comes from Charles at the words out of Balder’s mouth. Thor rolls his eyes in resignation, most likely having heard that phrasing before. The boy just smiles as if pleased with himself.

“Yes I am the one who has been showing Loki around, taking him to places like the library or coffee shops. Playing chess.”

“I think Loki must be confused if he thinks that stuff is fun.” Balder states with a quizzical look on his face. “Well I guess you want to play boring games with him, so I’ll go get him.”

“Balder –”

The boy takes off before Thor can stop him to tell him that Loki is sick and shouldn’t be getting out of bed.

“Well it seems that Loki is going to woken up, you might as well come in and see him,” Thor steps back, allowing Charles to pass into the house. “Just be warned Loki is not the most pleasant person when sick.”

“Who of us are?” Replies Charles, who follows Thor into a living room.

He takes a quick glance of the room. It has a cozy feel, with numerous couches and chairs. The room is also well lit with two gigantic windows on opposite walls, which lets the light reflect off of the gold decorations of the room. Charles can imagine a family coming in here after dinner to play board games, or a place for people to gather and talk when guests are over. It’s homier then the living room at his house.

“Let’s just say that Loki being sick is like inviting a hungry polar bear into the house, he will attack with no provocation. It’s why I don’t give him the non-drowsy meds,” Thor admits, gesturing for Charles to sit. “It’s usually better for everyone, including Loki, if he spends most of his time asleep.”

Charles laughs at the similarities between Thor’s treatment of Loki and Charles with Erik when he is sick.

“I know how that can be, I also live with someone that when they are sick they need to sedated for the protection of everyone’s feelings.”

“Erik?”

“Yes, he’s not the most happy, kind person at the best of times and when he’s sick it’s as if all that keeps him from being a social menace just evaporates. Though he does tolerate my presence and doesn’t use his most scathing remarks on me.”

“It’s the same with Loki, I’m just glad that he’s also very tolerant with Balder. Especially since Balder looks up to Loki.”

A cough from the hallway draws the attention of the two men.

“Come on Loki, your boring friend is here!”

Charles ducks his head as Balder drags Loki by the hand into the room. The small blonde pulls Loki to the same couch as Thor and pushes the taller man next to the hulking blonde, before leaving making his way to sit next to Charles. Loki drops with no resistance, subtly leaning onto Thor soaking up the blonde’s warmth. From Charles’ vantage point he can see the slight sheen of sweat on Loki’s brow, his normally pale skin is lightly flushed with fever and his usually flawless hair is loose and framing his face. It’s the most unkempt that Charles has seen his friend.

A rattling cough breaks through Loki’s closed lips, sounding terrible. Without opening his eyes Loki lets out a soft whine and leans further into Thor. The blonde accepts the weight. Charles doesn’t notice any lingering awkwardness or hesitance from Thor in taking care of his sick friend. If anything Thor is glad to be in his position of caregiver, it brings a smile to Charles’ lips. With rapt silence Charles watches the two old friends.

Thor gently removes his hand from behind Loki, bringing it to land softly on the sick man’s forehead.

“Your fever still isn’t going down,” Thor whispers and receives an acknowledging sound from Loki, “I’ll go warm up some soup for you.”

Thor brings hand down across the sweaty cheek in an intimate caress and Loki leans into the heat. From across the small space of the living room Charles feels as if he is witnessing something that he shouldn’t be. Thor hefts himself from the couch and rearranges Loki into a comfortable position before turning to face Charles and Balder.

“Come on little one let’s get Loki some lunch and leave him to talk with his friend.” He holds out his hand and Balder bounces from his perch to grab it. Thor nods to Charles and then takes his leave.

Charles listens to the sound of Thor and Balder walking further away from the sitting room. Once it sounds as if they are in the kitchen he walks the small space to sit down next to Loki.

“It’s a shame in your state that you will be missing what Tony is calling the party of the century,” Charles starts and continues when he gets know immediate response, “though this is the twelfth time that he has said that he was having the party of the century so I am not sure it holds any merit now.”

“Stark’s hyperbolic statements seem to be a common occurrence I’m not surprised he’s had multiple parties that claim to be the best of the century.”

Loki let’s out another hacking cough and Charles frowns.

“That is a lot worse sounding than a common cold.”

“Yes, well you should learn from my mistakes and never allow yourself to be surrounded by whining little brats.”

“Loki,” Charles admonishes the sick man with the tone of his voice, “I know that you don’t think Balder is a little brat, even if you have never once mentioned him. The fact that you spent time with a clearly contagious child speaks volumes of how you view the younger Odinson.”

“You’re right, but sometimes he is a brat, but my favourite brat.” Loki responds with a slight chuckle, “He’s taken to following me around and mimicking me and just trying to be my miniature version. Thank Gods for that. I don’t think I would be able to handle another ‘Thor’.”

Charles keeps quiet on how he knows that Loki handles Thor just fine.

“It is always nice to have a little fan club.” Charles says and takes a quick glance at his watch. He still needs to pick stuff up before the party and knows that he must be leaving.

“I do hate leave you in such a rush –”

“Charles if I had the energy I would have thrown you from the house for even wanting to see me in this state.” Loki says, “Now go and do whatever it is that you need to.”

“Very well. I must say again that it will not be the same without you coming tonight. Everyone was looking forward to having you there. Emma I think will be missing you most of all.”

“Please pass on my apologies.” Loki says earnestly.

“I will.”

At the statement Thor returns to the room holding a tray with a steaming bowl of soup and a glass of orange juice. He sets it down with a clank of the glass coffee table.

“Thank you for letting me see Loki, and it’s great to know that he has someone so wiling to take care of him.”

“It’s nothing,” Thor responds, “Let me walk you out.”

“’Bye Loki. I’ll give you a call when I am back in Westchester, which should be by Monday.”

From the couch Loki waves and makes a sound that could have been goodbye if it weren’t muffled by pillows. Thor leads Charles out to the door.

“Thank you for coming to check on him, not many people would do something like that when a person they were meeting didn’t show up. Mostly they would ignore the snub and move on.”

“I’m not like most people and I worry about my friends when they ignore phone calls and texts.” Charles answers, “I’m just glad to know that he will be well looked after while he is sick.”

“Yes,” Thor pauses, “If it weren’t for me no one would be around to help him look after himself and I’m sure that he would perish.”

Charles lets out a gentle laugh and then says his goodbyes to Thor. Thor waits as Charles makes it to his car before closing the door behind him. From those few minutes with the two old friends Charles can see that Thor’s affections for Loki have not waned and though he can see that Thor is trying to move on, it will be hard with Loki always being so close.

With his check up of Loki complete Charles heads back into the city to pick up some last minute provisions for the party. Inside the pharmacy he runs into Sean who is doing similar shopping to Charles.

“…I’m still not sure how Erik is getting into the city, but you and Alex are welcome to come with me.”

“That sounds great I’ll tell Alex. I guess Clint, Tasha and Bruce can go with Steve.” Sean says while texting the details on his phone. “What about Loki?”

“He’s not coming. He’s got a terrible cold, looks like death.”

“Isn’t he always that pale?” Sean jokes and earns a soft glare from Charles.

“This is much… oomph… Oh Emma!” Charles exclaims crashing into the blonde. “I was just chatting with Sean and clearly not paying attention to where I was walking.”

“It’s fine Charles, you can crash into me anytime you want.” The words are sultry and Charles quirks an eyebrow at Emma. Sean hides a smile behind his hand.

“Are you both heading into the city for Tony’s party tonight?”

“Of course,” Sean says, “like we would miss the party of the century by staying here.”

“Are you going?” Charles asks.

“As Sean said, of course. Why?” Emma questions with a gleam in her eyes that Charles can’t decipher.

“I just thought with Loki being sick you would stay and maybe spend some time with him.”

“I called him and besides I don’t want to be around someone who could pass germs onto me, stalling my summer.”

“Right.”

“Seeing as we are all going is it fine if I catch a ride with you?” Emma asks, her ice blue eyes focused on Charles.

Sparing a quick glance at Sean, who shrugs in return Charles agrees to Emma’s request.

“Meet at my place at five and then we’ll make our way to the city.”

“Perfect, see you then Charles.” Before she turns to leave Emma leans in and places a kiss in the centre of Charles’ cheek, her lips lingering on the skin, a sly quirk is all she gives him as she walks away.

“Hmm.”

The noise from Sean sparks Charles out of his frozen state. His eyes dart to Sean who is giving him a knowing smirk.

“What is it Sean?”

“Nothing,” the redhead shrugs and walks away from Charles.

A soft growl of frustration leaves Charles as he falls in step with Sean. He knows that if Sean is unwilling to share something with him, he knows that the boy will be silent on the topic. It’s how the rest of their outing goes, Charles trying to figure out what Sean is thinking and Sean remaining stubbornly silent. 

* * *

 

At 6 the convoy leaves Charles driveway, the two cars filled to burst with people and booze. Charles in the driver’s seat of his car is chastising Sean for playing around with the music instead of just listening to one song.

“At this rate we will have gone through 30 second snippets of each song by the time we get to the tower.”

“It’s not my fault that I am not feeling any of these songs.” Sean replies.

“Alex,” Charles says catching the blonde’s eyes in the rearview mirror, “kindly take the music away from your boyfriend.”

With the request Alex pulls Sean into his side and starts a quiet conversation interspersed with gentle pecks. Charles pulls back the iPod and settles on listening to Oasis.

“I love this song.” Emma says.

“mmmh,” Charles responds, his focus back on the road.

“I was wondering where is Erik? Why isn’t he part of the convoy?”

“He—“ Charles starts but is interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle passing.  The deep red of the helmet tells him that it’s Erik. “He’s making his own way into the city.”

“Oh well that’s nice. It gives us more room in the cars and a chance for you and I to talk.”

“I don’t do much talking when I drive. I find I have to concentrate.”

A laugh from the back seat draws Charles eyes to the mirror to check on the boys.

“It’s true Charles has to concentrate. One time we distracted him and somehow we ended up 2 hours away in the opposite direction from where we wanted to be,” Alex says, “so be prepared for a silent driver Emma.”

Emma turns to Charles and he offers a shrug in return. Pursing her lips in a sneer, she turns her head to stare out of the window. A quick glance in the rearview mirror shows Alex and Sean struggling to hold in their laughter.

The drive into the city is mostly silent, with the occasional burst of “I love this song!” from Sean in the back seat. Emma remained taciturn every time one of the boys tried to engage her conversation that they eventually gave up altogether. Charles was able to concentrate on the road and easily made it into the city without any hassles, he only now was cursing at the terrible traffic as he slowly maneuvered the car to Stark Tower.

“We did it!” Sean throws a fist up in the air when he steps out of the car into the parking garage under the tower.

“We would have made it here anyways Sean.” Charles says dryly.

“Yes but we were able to do it without having to stop for directions or to turn this car around.”

“Yes, yes I didn’t get us lost this time.”

A thump from the trunk of the car silences whatever comment Sean was about to make. Alex steps out from behind the car with four bags in hand, tossing one to Sean and one to Charles. Turning he leans against the car to speak with Emma.

“Hey Princess you going to get out of there? The party is upstairs.”

“I was just waiting for one of you to be a gentleman.”

“Oh right –“ Charles moves to open Emma’s door when the deep rumble of a motorcycle stops him.

He watches as Erik pulls up beside him, grin large and mocking. Stepping away from the car Charles makes his way to his friend, not seeing the huff that Emma lets out, as she has to get out the car without any help.

“I thought with the speed that you were going at you would have been here well before us.” Charles says as Erik removes his helmet.

Charles’ hands immediately go to fix Erik’s helmet hair and the taller male subtly leans into the warm palms running through his hair. Charles gently shakes his head at Erik’s mimicking of a cat being petted.

“I think I’ve solved your helmet hair.” Charles says, drawing his hands away and stepping back to give Erik room to get off the motorcycle.

“As always thank you for making me look presentable.” Erik says, nudging Charles in the chest with his helmet.

A door slam draws the attention of the four men, who turn to a glaring Emma, cutting a mean figure in her white skirt and shirt. Sean and Alex blanch at the look from Emma, Charles adopts a sheepish look, but Erik meets the glare head on until Emma backs down and a sinister smile spreads across Erik’s face. 

“The party is upstairs, so let’s get up there.” Erik says, draping his arm around Charles’ shoulder and pulling him to the elevator. 

* * *

 

It’s almost an hour into the party and nearly everyone is tipsy. Tony has the full three floors of living space blasting music and t ere are makeshift dance floors where people start to move to the songs.

Charles is squeezing his way past two blonde women he’s never met, raising a brow at their pretentious conversation when he runs into a tall chest. His eyes travel up the plaid covered body and settle on a bespectacled face and shy grin.

“HANK!”

Charles doesn’t give his friend a second to respond before he’s latched himself around the taller man. Charles can feel the awkward pat to his back from where Hank can’t fully move his arms.

Pulling back from the hug, Charles still braces himself with Hank’s forearms.

“How are you my friend? It’s been ages since I last saw you.”

“I’ve been good Charles, still working on my second doctorate.”

“Well now that it is time for summer break, it’s time that we caught up.”

Hank nods and motions to the stairs going to the fourth living floor where the music isn't blaring out of every speaker. Breaking away from the dancing crowd Charles and Hank maneuver through the crowd.

“Of course, I can’t wait to spend days locked in the lab at the mansion,” Hank lets out a chuckle, “Maybe this time though we won’t be dragged out by Erik and Alex tossing us on their shoulders and dumping us in the pool.”

A wide grin breaks across Charles’ face from the summer 3 years ago. When he and Hank did spend nearly a full summer locked in the lab. He leads Hank to a couch tucked into the corner between two of Tony’s lab creations. Hank pokes one and it shuffles away.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’ve trained Erik not to disturb me while I’m in the lab, he knows the consequences of taking me away from my true love.”

“He might not disturb you, but he won’t have any qualms about tormenting me.”

“Now you’re being dramatic.”

“Who’s being dramatic?” Tony questions, dropping on top Charles and Hank. “Hank, you finally made it!”

Leaning up Tony drops a loud kiss onto Hank’s cheek, who discreetly brings up his sleeve to wipe his face.

“I told you I was going to be here Tony. You also promised me a ride back to Westchester.”

“That’s right I did!” Tony announces, attempting to stand up from his draped position.

Charles shakes his head and uses his strength to steady Tony. He can see that Tony is far more gone that either himself or Hank. Turning on the spot and nearly losing his footing, had it not been for Charles’ steady hands Tony faces the two seated men.

“Come young McCoy, I must introduce you to my girlfriend.”

“Tony, you know that I have met Pepper before right?”

“As Obi’s assistant, you have yet to meet her as my special lady friend.”

Charles casts his eyes towards Hank, the shier male meet the blue orbs and can read in the look that Charles is telling him to humor Tony. Hank raises his boney shoulders in a shrug and stands to follow the weaving Tony, from his spot on the couch Charles observes Hank steadying Tony with an arm around the shoulder.

Polishing off his beer his eyes search the mostly empty fourth floor. He spots a recycle bin and stands to drop his bottle into it before opening the mini fridge next to it to pull out a fresh one. He then flops back down onto the couch, the cushions sinking down under his weight, he wriggles finding a more comfortable position. He’s debating going back down to the dance floor or to go seek out Erik and the boys for a few rounds of beer pong when the clicking of heels across the floor forces him to peer over the back of the couch at whoever is disturbing his solitude.

“Charles!” Emma’s bell like voice calls to him, “I’ve been searching for you everywhere.”

“Well you’ve found me,” Charles mumbles as he turns around to face forward.

Emma ignores the mood that Charles seems to be in and sits as close as possible to him without landing on top of his legs. Charles subtly moves back placing a space between them.

“Why are you sitting up here by yourself?” Emma inquires.

“I was talking with Hank, before Tony whisked him off to talk with Pepper.”

Emma makes a non-committal noise in the back of her throat, while again subtly shifting closer to Charles, this time chest first. Clearing his throat Charles turns from the displayed cleavage.

“Hey Charles are you –“ Sean’s goes wide-eyed at Emma and Charles on the couch. “I’ll just get you in a minute.” The read head cackling, as he walks back down the stairs.

“I think I am going to go see what Sean wanted.” Charles says, standing.

“Wait,” Emma latches onto Charles’ arm with a surprisingly strong grip, “there is something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

With an exasperated sigh Charles drops back down to his seat.

“What did you want—“

Emma’s lips cut off the rest of the question. Overly glossy lips press onto Charles’; when there is no reaction they press harder almost willing a response. After a moment of stunned immobility Charles pulls back from the unwanted advance.

“Uh… umm… Right…” The words trap in Charles’ throat and Emma presses forwards once again, this time Charles is ready and stops her movement with a hand to her shoulder.

“Emma!” Charles protests holding the blonde at arms length.

“Come on Charles. We both know that this is what was bound to happen this summer.” Emma purrs, running her finger down Charles’ chest.

“Emma you know I’m gay right?”

“A minor detail that can be overlooked, especially if you want to keep your place in society.”

“What about Loki?” Charles blurts out.

“Loki?” Emma scoffs. “As if I would be seen with a nobody, who is only where he is because of a friendship with the Odinsons.”

Charles can hardly believe the spite in Emma’s tone. He thought that she was a person who didn’t care about societal standings. He extricates himself from her grip and from the couch.

“Thank you for making this clear--”

“Good now we can get back to what we were doing.” Emma states as she steps towards Charles.

“No we can’t. I thought you were a better person, but clearly you are as -- uh icy,” Charles uses the word Balder had called Emma earlier, “as your name suggests.”

“Charles—“

“No Emma, you can just go.”

“Fine. You’re loss.”

Charles holds his ground until Emma has left the room before he drops down onto the plush couch. He balls his hands and brings them to his head. He wonders how he could be so stupid and not realize the type of person that Emma really was.

It’s sitting like that how Erik finds him.

“What the fuck happened Charles?”

“I made a mistake with trying to set up Emma and Loki.”

With no response Charles chances a glance at Erik’s face, which clearly shows how he is trying not to say ‘I told you so.’

“Please don’t say it.”

“I won’t Charles, but what happened.”

“Emma kissed me an—“

“She what?!”

“She kissed me and then tried to tell me it was inevitable that her and I would end up together this summer.”

“She knows you only like cock right?”

“She does. But she thought that I would rather hide it and play the good little rich boy.”

Erik laughs at that, Charles playing the good boy, when he’s usually the one starting the trouble.

“Don't laugh Erik. What am I going to do?”

“Right now you are going to get drunk with me and come downstairs and dance. Then when we get home you’re going to tell Loki what happened.” Erik says standing up and pulling Charles into a hug.

“Sounds _wonderful_.”

“No sarcasm from you Mr. Xavier.”

“Fuck off.” Charles says pushing Erik away, but Erik just rearranges himself to drape his arm across Charles shoulders.

“Don’t be rude. Now let’s get you shit faced.”

“Cheers.”


End file.
